Summer Trouble
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: When everything is okay at last something happens in Palm Woods, that shakes everything up. Will Abby and James drift apart or is their love strong enough to last? Find out by reading the story.- Sequel to Summer Love! Read that one first if you havent!:
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So finally it's here! The sequel to Summer Love: Summer trouble! I'm so excited! :D I can't wait to find out what you guys think of this story! Please tell me by reviewing okay?**_

_**Oh and to those who want to read this story and haven't read Summer Love yet, I suggest you go and read that one first otherwise this story won't make much sense! And if you read summer love, keep reviewing on it please :P I just love seeing what you think!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Just Abby and any other OC's in the later chapters!**_

* * *

"James get back here!"

The girl with brown hair ran after the brunette boy. He turned to look at her while running and ran into a trash can. The girl stopped running and looked at him bursting into a fit of laughter. James slowly got out covered in all kinds of trash.

" Abby. It's not funny. I just had my hair done." James told his girlfriend. She just smiled at him and walked closer.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run after you like that." Abby said and James nodded scrowling.

" No you shouldn't." He muttered as Abby took away the half eaten banana from his shoulder.

" But I know how to make it _all_ better." Abby said in a sing-song voice. James grinned.

" I do to." He said and began to lean in but she stopped him.

" Take a shower first please." He smiled at his girlfriend. They had been together for three weeks now and their relationship hadn't changed much. They were still head over heals _in love_ with each other but had been bickering on daily bacis. This time James had started it by saying that Abby was like Gustavo's new pet. The running away thing had begun when James accidently spilled Abby's lemonade.

" I will, but you owe me." James said pointing at Abby.

" No I don't. You owe me a glass of lemonade!" Abby said and poked his chest.

" Oh I'll give you your lemonade back..." James muttered and walked towards the apartment building. Abby stared after him.

" I just _had_ to fall for the pretty boy." She watched him turn around and give her a wink. She waved back and sighed. " Oh. Who am I kidding, he's adorable."

_**(Later)**_

Abby was sitting by the pool with Camille and Jo. The guys were at rehearsals and the girls had decided to meet up and have some girl time.

" So you decided to go with the pink dress?" Abby asked Jo and she nodded.

" Yeah and Camille is taking the light blue one." They were talking about a new club opening in town. Gustavo had thought it would be a good oppurtunity for the boys to get more publicity and they had asked to bring their girlfriends, which after a long protest, Gustavo agreed to. That was the reason why James had called Abby Gustavo's pet. She had talked to him and made him agree, which not even Kelly could have done.

" Great. That means that I have to chose betwe-" Abby stopped when she felt two hand cover her eyes. She smiled knowing who it was.

" Do you love me?" The voice said and Abby nodded.

" Yes I love you." She said and turned around in her chair to face James. " But you do know that I was supposed to guess who it was right?" James shrugged.

" Yeah but I changed the rules of the game." Abby smiled and they leaned in.

" Please stop this torture!" Kendall said walking up to them followed by Logan, Carlos and Stephanie. Abby glared at him.

" Get over it Kendall. I don't protest everytime you and Jo kiss- which is a lot by the way- so just leave me and James alone." Abby told her cousin who sat down next to Jo.

" Well I'm sorry that you can't stand seeing me and my _girlfriend_ kiss." He said and pecked Jo on the lips right in front of them all.

" Well, James is my _boyfriend_ so you better drop this before I throw water in your face." Abby said and they all looked at the two cousins arguing. James sat down next to Abby, but didn't put his arm around her shoulder like he used to. He was suddenly very interested in an ant on the table. Kendall nodded.

" Okay Abs. I get it. I'm sorry." Kendall said and Abby smiled in satisfaction. James could finally relax and put an arm around Abby.

" So are you guys tired from today?" Jo asked and the guys nodded.

" Yeah. We have been working non stop on this new song." Logan said and Camille massaged his shoulders.

" Poor you." She said kissing his cheek. Logan grinned while everyone rolled their eyes. Abby turned to James and he knew what she was up to.

" Aww baby!" Abby said in a awfully sweet voice. " Are you tired too?" James pouted and nodded.

" Yes I am sweety." Abby smiled.

" Will a kiss make you feel better?" James, who was still pouting, nodded. Abby leaned in and kissed his cheek just like Camille had done with Logan. " Better?" She asked massaging one of James' shoulders. He nodded.

" Yeah. Thank you dear." Abby grinned and everyone laughed.

" Fine we get it." Logan said. " Well stop being freakishly cute." He said and Camille nodded. Suddenly a piercing scream was heard from the pool. Everyone turned around to see what was going on. Two of the Jennifer's were shrieking like it was the end of the world while the blond, leader of the group was in the pool.

" HELP! I can't swim!" She screamed as the others just stood there. James was quick to act. He quickly took off his shirt and dove into the pool just as the Jennifer went under water. He swam to her and pulled her out of the water. Abby and the others ran up to them as James checked the Jennifer's pulse.

" She's isn't breathing." He told the other two Jennifer's and they began to cry hysterically. He opened her mouth and glanced at Abby first. She knew that he wanted her permission and she nodded.

" Just do it." Abby said and he began CPR. Kendall was on the phone calling 911. Just as Kendall hung up the Jennifer began to spit out water and gasped for air. James rubbed her shoulder and helped her into a sitting position.

" Are you okay?" He asked her calmly and she nodded franticly. She looked at him surprized.

" James?" She asked and he looked at her. " Did you save me?" She asked in a normal tone, not her usual cocky one. James just stared at her and Abby spoke.

" Yes. He did." The Jennifer then surprized everyone by hugging James.

" Thank you so much James. Your my hero." She said and a startled James hugged her back. Abby just watched the two of them. She wasn't jealous. She was actually glad that he had saved her. It was just the look in the Jennifer's eye. The look Jo had when she looked at Kendall, of Carlos had when Stephanie laughed. Like Logan and Camille looked at each other when they talked. It was the same look Abby looked at James- the look of _love._

* * *

**_A/N: Ha! You didn't expect the girl to be a Jennifer no did ya! :D Oh and that club that I mentioned in this chapter, they wont be going to it. At least I don't plan on it. It's just that James saving Jennifer kind of put's a little twist to the story! ;) won't tell you anything else! haha!_**

**_Reviews? :D_**

**_Thank's for reading!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! Okay So I have a problem. My mom thinks I'm getting a computer addiction and she said I can't use the computer in five days! :O I know! Well anyway, the punnishment started two days ago but since I have been doing so good I was allowed twenty minutes on the computer! Yay! So I'm updating my stories right now and hopefully you'll understand and can wait for my updates. I won't be on the computer as much because school will start soon and so on and I have to prepare mentally! (haha I hate it). So that was it I guess.**_

_**Back to this story now, I was so happy when I saw that I got 7 reviews on the last chapter! My jaw dropped and hit the floor! :P Haha, okay so here you have chapter 2. It's a little shorter but I kind of needed to just write it. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own Abby and any other OC's that you might read about in the future chapters!**_

* * *

Kendall was quick to get the crowd away along with Carlos and Logan.

" There is nothing to see here people!" He said and waved them off.

" Yeah. What he said!" Carlos said pointing to Kendall.

" Everything will be fine now! Go on and mind your own buisness!" Logan said waving away a fiew younger kids who were staring at James and Jennifer. Abby ran over to the towel stand and got two towels for Jennifer. She ran back to them and wrapped the two towels around her.

" Thank you-" The Jennifer stopped. " I'm sorry, I don't know your name." She said and Abby smiled slightly.

" Abby." She said and the Jennifer actually smiled.

" Thank you Abby." Jo, Camille and Stephanie just looked at each other like everyone had gone crazy. One of the other Jennifer's walked up to them.

" Like Oh My Gosh Jennifer! Your new Benini dress is like totally ruined!" She said with a fake gasp. The other walked up too.

" Yeah. Like that's not cool at all." She said and popped her bubblegum. The lead Jennifer glared at them.

" I almost died and you want me to worry about a stupid dress?" She asked them and they gasped.

" You don't call a _Benini original_ stupid!" One of them said.

" Well I just did!" She yelled back at them. " If you don't care about me then just go! Because I don't want friends like you!" She yelled and they huffed angrily and walked away. She turned back to the others. " I'm sorry about that. I'm just upset." She said in a low voice.

" It's okay." James said and smiled at her. She smiled back when two paramedics walked in.

" We got a call about a girl almost drowning." One of them said and they looked at Jennifer on the ground. " I'm guessing that's her." He said and sat down while the other one took out a bag.

" Yeah. I gave her CPR because she wasn't breathing and she woke up then." James said while the examined her.

" Thanks to James I'm alive." Jennifer said looking at him. " And I can never thank him enough." She said and James sort of blushed. The paramedics packed up their things.

" Well she seems to be doing fine. You acted fast and she didn't get any dangerous damages." One of them said patting James' shoulder. " Your a hero boy." he smiled at James who shook his head.

" No. I just did what anyone would have done." He said as the other paramedic told Jennifer that she might get a headache or feel a little funny, but that she should just sleep. They left soon after that and once again the teenagers were left alone. They all sat (some stood) in awkward silence. Stephanie was the first one to speak.

" Jennifer number-" She began but Jennifer interruppted.

" Just call me Jenny. Please. I'm not one of the Jennifer's anymore." She told all of them and Stephanie nodded.

" Jenny. The paramedics said that you should rest. Camille, Jo and I can help you to your room. It's probably best if you just go to sleep." Jennifer smiled.

" Thank you Stephanie." She said and they helped her up. She wobbled and nearly tripped when James caught her. She smiled up at him and then Stephanie took her arm aswell and she leaned on her instead. She mouthed a thank you to James and then she was off with Camille, Jo and Stephanie. Abby just looked down on the ground and picked up one of the towels that Jennifer had left.

" I'm going to give this back." She mumbled and passed James without saying another word. Kendall looked at his cousin and he saw something in her eyes that made him worry. He turned to James who seemed to be in a daze and shook his head. Logan and Carlos looked at the others, confused by what had happened. Kendall was first to speak this time.

" Wow James. Your a hero." He said and James woke up from his daze. " How does it feel?" Kendall asked him and James just smiled slightly.

" I don't know. I'm still in chock I guess." James said and Logan and Carlos patted his back.

" I think you just managed to convert a Jennifer!" Logan said sounding excited.

" She was nice to us!" Carlos said slightly in awe. James nodded as Abby got back.

" I guess I did." He said proud of himself. He looked at Abby and walked up to hug her. She didn't hug him back at first so he pulled away confused. " What's wrong Abs?" He asked her and she shrugged.

" Nothing James." She said and hugged him. She glanced at Kendall, who was standing behind James. Kendall knew that something was wrong with Abby. She wasn't acting like herself, she was acting strangely and Kendall wouldn't give up until he found out what it was.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry about being so short with it. **_

_**Oh and I wanted to tell you guys that I might not post The Girls Next Door until I get more time on the computer okay. It still needs some editing. **_

**_Have a good day! And I'll try to update as soon as I can on my stories!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay so I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I won't make a long Author's note on this one but I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far and I hope you can check out my other story: My Best Friend. It has been getting good reviews so far so I hope it's going good.**_

_**New Chapter will be up maybe on monday! Depending on reviews!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do't own anything that has to do with Big Time Rush. And I don't own the song used in this chapter either. (We'll be a dream by We The Kings and Demi Lovato)**_

* * *

The next day they all had rehearsals. Abby was back to her normal self. She figured it wasn't anything to worry about. James loved her and he wouldn't leave her for an ex-Jennifer. She was in the recording studio with them today. She had written a new song that they would sing together. Yes, Gustavo made Abby sign a contract with him. He heard her singing when they were on their way to a concert and was impressed by her skills. She handed out the lyrics of the song and stood next to James.

" Okay, from the top!" Gustavo said and they began.

" _Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love" _Kendall sang.

" _When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream" _The other three guys joined Kendall and once they ended the chorus Abby began to sing.

" _Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love" _She sang and James looked at her with adoration. They sang the next chorus with harmonies.

" _When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream" _They waited for Abby who was holding out the tone and then began with the next part.

" _Whoa whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa, oh" _ They finished the part and sang the next in perfect harmonies.

" _When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be  
_

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream " _Abby sang the harmony perfectly and they slowed down on the last sentence and waited for the music to fade. Gustavo stood up and Kelly followed him and they began to clap.

" Great job dogs!" He spoke into the microphone and Abby raised an eyebrow. " And Abby!" He said and she nodded gratefully. " James-" He said and James looked at him. "-she's a keeper." Gustavo said and that made the others laugh. James wrapped his arms around Abby.

" I know." he mumbled and kissed her softly. The other groaned.  
" I didn't give you permission to kiss her!" Gustavo yelled in the microphone and they all winced in pain as it began to ring in their ears.. James quickly let go of Abby who laughed.

" Calm down Gustavo." Abby said and he just looked at her.

" Well okay. You get the rest of the day off. I need to go and brag to some of my rivals." He said and walked out. Kelly followed him after giving them a thumbs up. Abby turned to James.

" So? The pool?" She asked and James nodded.

" Yay!" Carlos yelled and ran out of the room putting on his helmet. Logan followed him and James looked at Abby.

" Just go." She said smiling and he pecked her once and ran after the others. Abby and Kendall were left alone.

" Abby. What's wrong?" Kendall asked her and she sighed.

" You've noticed?" She asked and he nodded. " Well I just... I don't know..." She said and Kendall hugged her.

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But please remember that I love you and I'll have your back if you need it." He said and Abby nodded.

" Thank you Kendall." She said and hugged him back. Then they left for The Palm Woods.

When they got to the pool at Palm Woods Abby took out her song book and began to write. She suddenly felt inspired. She looked at James who was trying to get Kendall under water but failed miserably. She smiled to herself when she suddenly heard a voice.

" James!" She recognized the voice and turned around to look at the person. James turned around to look at the person who had called his name and saw Jennifer running to him.

" Hi Jennifer." he said and she put her hands to her hips.

" Call me Jenny." She demanded and he smiled a little confused.

" O-kay? Hi Jenny?" He said confused and she smiled at him satisfied.

" Better." She said and sat down on the edge of the pool so that she could talk to him. " I told my dad what happened and he wanted to invite you to dinner with our family. As a thank you." She told him and he looked from her to Abby.

" I don't know." He began as Jennifer looked at Abby too.

" I'm sure she won't mind. It's just like friends anyway." She said shrugging.

" Yeah but she's my girlfriend. I should at least ask her what she thinks." Jennifer nodded understanding but feeling a little annoyed. James called Abby over and she put away her song book and walked up to them.

" How are you Jenny?" Abby asked politely.

" I'm fine, thank you for your help yesterday." She said and Abby was just about to reply when she continued. " I mean James was just amazing how he saved me. But I would've frozen to death if you hadn't gotten me the towels. Maybe you should get a job as a towel girl." She said and turned to James. Abby was about to reply but shut her mouth instead, not wanting to make a scene and just nodded curtly.

" So what did you need James?" Abby asked him but Jennifer replied.

" I invited James to dinner with my parents. They want to thank him personally for saving their only daughters life. He wanted to ask you what you thought about it but I told him that you would think of it as a great idea. Right Abby?" She asked looking at Abby. Abby looked at James who looked at her with big eyes, begging her to say yes. Abby couldn't help but give in.

" Uhm. Yeah. Why wouldn't he? You should go James." She said almost choking on her own words. James noticed that something was wrong but Jenny spoke before he got the chance to ask Abby what's wrong.

" Great. We will be picked up by a limo tonight at seven." She said and blew James a kiss before walking away. Kendall, Logan and Carlos had watched the whole thing happen. They stayed quiet when Abby stood up.

" I'm going to be in the apartment with Katie." She said and went to get her things. James climbed out of the pool.

" Abby are you mad at me?" He asked and she shook her head sighing.

" Why would I be mad James? You haven't done anything." She said and he was just about to say something else when she continued. " I'll wait upstairs." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away, leaving a confused James behind her.

* * *

_**A/N: I was a little mad at James when I wrote this chapter. I don't know why. It was probably because I found out that he cut his hair! :O Well I think it looks good but still! It's weird to see him like that. Ah Well, I'll get used to it.**_

_**Okay so some might think why didn't James say something when Jennifer said that thing about Abby being a towel girl and well, I don't know why. That comment actually just came to me when I was editing half an hour ago and I decided to just leave it like that. We can say that James maybe didn't understand what she really ment and thought it was a joke or something. :)**_

_**Hope you liked it. Reviews?**_

_**Until Next Time!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_

_**P.S. I don't know when I'll post The Girls Next Door. Probably soon but not sure yet. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you guys that I posted the first chapter of The Girl's Next Door. Check it out if you want to and tell me what you think of it okay? =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush, except Abby.**_

* * *

Abby was sitting in apartment 2J with Katie. She had a blanket wrapped around herself and had her guitar in her hand. She played a small melody and wrote down the chords.

" It sounds great Abby." Katie complimented.

" Thanks Katie." Katie smiled at her cousin.

" So what's it about?" Abby looked at the lyrics that were half done.

" A relationship." She said and Katie nodded.

" So it's about James then." Abby huffed.

" Psh. No. Psh... Haha..." She trailed off. " Yes." She finally admitted. " I don't know what it is but something is missing in it." She explained.

" Well can I read it?" Katie asked excited and Abby handed her the song book. Katie read it through. " Wow, that's pretty intence." She said and Abby nodded.

" It's just how I feel." Katie put down the book.

" What's going on with you and James? Are you fighting?" She asked and Abby shook her head.

" No. It's really nothing." Katie gave her a look and Abby groaned. " Okay. You know about James saving one of the Jennifer's right?" Katie nodded. " Well I think that Jennifer might have gotten a crush on James." Katie began to laugh abd Abby threw a pillow at her. " Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Katie whiped away tears from her eyes.

" Oh this is rich! You think that James is going to leave you for Jennifer?" Katie laughed again and Abby crossed her arms.

" Well she is pretty. And she act's and sings. She has been in the acting buisness longer and she is rich. Which I am not." Abby stated and Katie stopped laughing.

" Are you serious? You are really afraid?" Abby nodded. " What happened to my confident, cool, amazing cousin?" Katie asked and Abby bit her lip.

" She fell in love." Abby said and Katie walked up to her.

" Listen. You love James and he loves you. He would do anything for you and you have nothing to worry about, trust me." Katie said.

" Awww... Katie have I ever told you that I love you?" Abby asked and hugged her cousin.

" Just a million times." Katie said and hugged her back. As they pulled away Abby nodded.

" Your right. James and I love each other and if we are meant to be, then nothing will come between us." Katie gave her a thumbs up just as the guys walked into the apartment. James walked up to Abby and leaned down to kiss her. It was just a small peck but everyone groaned.

" Dude! You say that Camille and I are too much, look at yourself! You can't go a day without kissing Abby!" Logan complained and the others agreed.

" I can't help I have an amazing girlfriend!" James said and walked over to the kitchen. Abby stood up and walked to him.

" James we need to-" She began but his phone rang. He looked at her.

" I just need to take this." he said and answered. " Hi Jen." He said and Abby's heart dropped. " Sure I can be there earlier... Six? That's in half an hour... Well I'll get ready... Bye." He hung up and looked at Abby. " Sorry Abby, Jen is waiting I need to get ready." He said and pecked her on the lips and walked away. Abby just stared after him.

" Sure." She mumbled. " _Jen_ is waiting." She said and walked over to the couch again where Kendall, Carlos and Logan were playing video games. Katie looked at her and Abby just shrugged.

" Trouble in paradise?" Carlos asked pausing the game and Kendall smacked his head.

" Dude!" He said and turned to Abby. " Are you okay?" Abby just nodded and grabbed her guitar.

" I'm leaving. I'll be in my apartment if you need me." She told them and walked out. Kendall looked at Katie.

" What happened when we were gone?" He asked his younger sister.

" Abby thinks Jennifer has a crush on James and is afraid that James is going to leave her." Katie said and they all looked sorry.

" Oh." Kendall said. " Can't you go and be with her?" He asked Katie who rolled her eyes.

" Yeah. Sure." Katie sighed and walked out of the apartment following Abby.

" _It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say, his mind is somewhere far, away."_ Abby sang as she tried to fix the song she was writing. Something was missing in it and she didin't know what it was yet. There was a knock on the door and Abby put down her guitar to go open it. She opened it and saw Katie standing there.

" Hi Katie." She said acting as if nothing was wrong. Katie just tilted her head a little and sighed walking in. " Why don't you come in?" Abby asked closing the door behind her. Katie walked over to the couch and sat down. Abby followed her and sat down next to her.

" So can you please tell me where James is going?" Katie asked and Abby nodded.

" He's going to eat dinner with _"Jen"_ and her parents. They want to thank him for saving their only daughters life." Abby explained.

" And why didn't you just tell James that you don't trust Jennifer?" Katie asked.

" I was about to but then she called him and he didn't have time to talk to me." Abby said.

" Abby you are starting to sound like a jealous girlfriend, but I can see where your coming from." Katie said. " Trust me. This is just for now. Give it a fiew days and it'll blow over. Jennifer will be back to her old self in no time." Katie said. " Now keep working on your song and then go to sleep. Tomorrow you have a long day at the recording studio." Katie told the older girl and hugged her and then kissed her cheek. " Trust me, everything will be fine." Katie said and walked out of Abby's apartment. Abby sighed and walked over to the window. She saw James and Jennifer walking into a big black limo. It was more Jennifer that was dragging James in and he was laughing.

" I really hope you're right Katie. I really do..." Abby mumbled looking at her boyfriend, drive away with another girl.

* * *

**_A/N: I felt kind of sad because of Abby. But this is Summer Trouble after all, there is supposed to be some drama right? ;)_**

**_Tell me what you think of it and please check out The Girl's Next Door too! =)_**

**_Have a great day!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay so I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I was so happy when I saw that people were reading and reviewing my other stories and this one aswell. :) I am so happy and want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!**_

_**Like I might have mentioned in my other stories, school starts soon and I might not have as much time to post and write so I am writing my ass of trying to finish as many stories as I can. I hope you appriciate my efforts and now lets move on with the story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing okay! I just own my OC's like I have said so many times before!**_

* * *

Gustavo was pacing back and forth in the recording studio. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Abby were watching him as he mumbled to himself. He stopped pacing and turned to them.

" WHERE IS HE?" He yelled for the fifth time today. He was looking at Abby. " He's your boyfriend! Shouldn't you keep track of him or something?" He asked her and she shook her head.

" Nope. Sorry, I'm not that controlling. I could however call him again." Abby said trying to get Gustavo to feel better. He nodded and pointed to the door.

" Just do it. Griffin will be here in ten minutes and we need to run through the song one more time before he get's here." Abby nodded and quickly ran outside pulling out her phone. She pressed speed dial #2 and waited.

" _Hello, you've reached James. If you think I'm hot, please leave a message, if not? Then why did you call me in the first place?" _A beep was heard.

" Hi James. It's Abby. Again. You need to get down to the recording studio now. Gustavo is freaking out and so am I. I haven't heard from you since yesterday and I think Gustavo might be on the verge of breaking down completely. Get down here and change your answering machine for God's sake!" She hung up and walked into the studio again. They all looked at her waiting for the good news. " Answering machine." She said and they all groaned. Just then the door opened and James walked in with a smile on his face. Abby crossed her arms and so did everyone else. James looked at then.

" Am I late or something?" He asked checking his watch. This made his eyes go wide and he looked at Gustavo who's face was red with anger. " Sorry. Jen and I met in the hallway and got talking." Abby walked into the recording booth not wanting to hear more. She sat down on the chair and talked into the mic.

" Tell me when your ready so that we can begin." She said and looked through some chords in her song book. Gustavo yelled something else at James and then they walked into the booth. Gustavo sat down.

" Okay. We'll be a dream, from the top." He said and they began.

James tried to steal glances at Abby like they usually did but she refused to look at him. She was standing next to Carlos and Logan instead of standing next to James like she usually did. James was confused. He didn't get why she was so mad at him. He hadn't done anything. Or had he? They finished the song and looked at Griffin and Gustavo. Griffin walked out and Gustavo gave them a thumbs up. They all jumped happy and Abby hugged Kendall first and then Logan and Carlos. She hesitated before hugging James too and he beamed at her. She shook her head.

" James I think we need to talk." She said and he nodded.

" Can we take it by the pool? It's really hot in here." He said whiping his forehead. Abby nodded.

" Okay." She said and they all walked out and drove back to the Palm Woods.

Abby went home to change when she accidently bumped into someone.

" I'm sorry." She said and looked at the peron- or rather persons. The other two Jennifer's.

" Abby. We need to talk to you." The curly haired said.

" It is really important." The other one with straigh hair said. Abby motioned for them to go on.

" First of all, you should work on your tan-" Curly said.

" And secondly, you should really watch out for Jennifer." Straight hair said. Abby looked at them.

" Which one?" She joked and laughed but they looked at her seriously. " Right. That one." She said and they nodded.

" She has never acted like this. We always say together even if we fight." Straight hair said.

" We think she might be after James. Or at least likes him." Curly said. Abby shook her head.

" James _loves _me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Curly crossed her arms.

" Oh really. Where was he yesterday?" She asked.

" Eating dinner with Jenny's parents." Abby answered slowly.

" Has he even met your parents yet?" Straight hair said. Abby shook her head. " And where was he this morning?" She continued.

" Well he was late to the studio because he was talking to Jennifer." Abby said and they nodded.

" Watch out before he starts to think that Jennifer is more important then his girlfriend. This is the way Jennifer operates. First she takes them to her parents, then she spends much more time with their friends and sooner or later, they fall for her and it's inevitable." Curly said.

" Don't forget we warned you." They said at the same time and walked away. Maybe they were right. Maybe James would fall for Jennifer in the end. Abby couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to James now. She stormed off towards the pool not even bothering to change first.

James and the others where waiting by the pool for Abby.

" And then Jen's dad was like: James, if there is anything we could do for you just give us a call." James said imitating Jen's dad's voice. He saw Abby coming towards then and stood up to hug her but she stopped him.

" James, we need to-" she began but was interruppted.

" Jamesey!" Jennifer's voice rang through their ears. James smiled.

" Jen!" He yelled back. " Abby I'll be right back I just need to say thank you for dinner last night." Abby just nodded and watched him run to Jennifer. She sighed and sat down next to Jo and Kendall who were watching them.

" Abby? Are you okay?" Jo asked and Abby nodded but failed to smile.

" Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She said and watched Jennifer hug James and him hug her back. Okay, so now maybe she was feeling a little jealous. Just a little bit.

" Because your boyfriend just ditched you to go hug another girl." Carlos said and Stephanie smacked him. " Ouch!" He exclaimed and Stephanie gave him a look.

" It's okay Stephanie. Carlos is right though. James and I need to talk about this. Sooner or later." She said watching the two of them hug again. She could've sworn she saw Jennifer look at her and smile smugly, but maybe that was just the jealousy talking.

* * *

_**A/N: So Abby is a little Jealous huh? How nice :). Well I kind of wanted the two other Jennifer's to warn Abby eventhough I knew that in real life they might not have. Let's just say that they don't like what's going on as much as Abby =).**_

_**Hopey you likey.**_

**_Reviewy and telly?_**

**_This is so cheesy! hahaha! :P_**

**_Until next time:_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I know it's short but school has started and my computer is being cleaned up from viruses and stuff so I don't have much time to post.**_

_**I know the talk is taking to long but please bear with me. It will get better- sooner or later.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan were in the recording booth waiting for Abby to finish talking to Gustavo.

" I really don't think I'm ready for this." Abby argued and Gustavo shook her shoulders gently.

" Yes you are. I heard you sing that song and I think you should do it." He said and she groaned.

" But I was supposed to be on vacation with my cousin and not work. I think that's the meaning of vacation." She said and he shook his head.

" When you sign a contract with Rocque records you are supposed to do what the contract says. And last time I checked it stood " Make a debut Album" or get OUT!" Gustavo said and Kendall opened the door peeking in.

" Is there a problem here?" He asked and Abby looked at her confused cousin.

" Gustavo want's me to make a album." Abby said with her arms crossed. Kendall smiled.

" But that's a great idea!" He said walking into the room. Gustavo put his hands up.

" Thank you Kendall for agreeing with me!" He said loudly. Abby just glared.

" I don't have any songs!" She argued.

" What about that song book of your's that you carry with you where ever you go?" James said turning up behind Kendall.

" Or the song's you sing to Katie when she can't sleep and Kendall's to tired?" Carlos said and they all looked at him. " The walls are paper thin and I too have nightmares sometimes." He said shrugging.

" Or the way you sing when you cook?" Logan said. " You can surely use some of those things." he said and Abby laughed sarcastically.

" I don't think people want to hear how I crack a egg and spill the milk." She stated earning a snicker from Kendall.

" Well you have like a million of songs!" James said. " You can probably use some of them." He said and she sighed.

" I guess I can try." She said and Gustavo nodded.

" Fine I'll give you a chance to _try_." He said.

" And the thing about being OUT?" Abby raised her voice to imitate Gustavo and he raised his eyebrow at her.

" Did you think I would throw out my best song writer?" He asked and she smiled at him.

" Thank you." She said turning to the boys. " Now get into that booth and sing Any Kind Of Guy as a warm up." She said and they did as she told them. Gustavo looked at her.

" You might be more effective then Freight Train." He said and she nodded smiling smugly.

" I know."

After the warm up they began to work on the new song. Then they had dance practise with X. Abby had managed to get out of it somehow and she watched in amusement how James almost threw up after he turned one to many times in a spin. She applauded when Logan did a perfect backflip and Kendall, who never danced before managed to get all the steps right. Carlos was a little behind but Abby made sure to boost his confidence by saying he was doing great.

" You get a two minute break!" Mr X yelled. " X-it." He said and walked out of the room. The guys fell over like bowling pins and Abby gave them all water.

" How did you get out of practice?" James said between deep breaths. Abby shrugged.

" I just said that I don't feel so well and Gustavo let me go without it today." She told them and they groaned.

" Why didn't we think of that?" Kendall exclaimed, still panting.

" Because dear cousin, you are not as smart as you think you are." Abby joked and Kendall raised his hand as if to want to say something. " Kendall?" Abby asked and he pointed to Logan.

" What about Logan? He's smart!" He said and Abby nodded.

" Yes but he doesn't work under pressure and with Gustavo yelling I think he might have blacked out." Logan lifted his head up.

" Hey!" He said offended and Abby smiled.

" Sorry Lo." She said just as Mr X walked in again.

" No more X-cuses! Get up or I'll get x-tra mad!" They groaned and stood up beginning the practice again.

They were just about to finish up when the door burst open. They all turned their heads in the direction and saw Jennifer enter. She smiled and waved at James who waved back. She walked over to Abby and sat down next to her.

" Hi Abby." She said in a peppy voice. Abby smiled slightly.

" Hi Jenny." Jennifer smiled and looked over at the boys.

" How much of practice do they have left?" She asked and Abby looked at her watch.

" Probably ten minutes or so. Why are you wondering?" She asked casually and Jennifer pointed to James.

" I wanted to ask James to go with me to my new movie premiere." If Abby would've had any water in her mouth right now she would have probably sprayed Jennifer with it.

" What now?" She asked and Jennifer looked at her.

" I want James to go to a movie premiere with me. Is that a problem Abby?" She asked and Abby furrowed her eyebrows.

" Are you serious? You do know that I'm his girlfriend right?" Abby asked her and Jennifer laughed.

" Yes silly. Of course I know!" She said, her voice sickly sweet. " But James and I are friends and attending this premiere would be great publicity for Big Time Rush and James would of course just go with me as a friend. You do want James to be successful, right?" Jennifer asked Abby looking at her with big eyes.

" Uhh- I-I guess?" Abby said not sure if this would be good.

" Then it's settled. James and I are going to my movie premiere." Jennifer said and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder looking at James and waving now and then. Abby watched the two of them. _This might be going to far, _she thought watching Jennifer blow a kiss at James. _Yep. Definitely to far._

* * *

_**A/N: I'm really hating Jennifer right now. Urgh... Please review people! This story needs more reviews and I really need something to keep up my spirits!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chappie! I really hope you aren't giving up on this story yet. I know that "the talk" is taking too long but trust me it'll come soon. I just need it all to play out slowly. It'll be worth it in the end- I hope.**_

**_School has started and I wanted to tell you that I'll try to update on weekends if that's okay._**

**_Now please enjoy the chapter and review to tell me what you think!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own my OC's!_**

* * *

After practice Kendall, Logan and Carlos walked over to Abby to ask how they were while Jenny walked over to James who was wiping his face with a towel.

" Hey Pretty Boy." She said trying to joke. He looked at her and smiled confused.

" Jen? What are you doing here?" He asked her and she smiled.

" Didn't you see me come in? I waved at you several times and you waved back." he chuckled.

" I knew you where here but I didn't know why. So why?" He asked her and she flipped her hair.

" I wanted to ask you to come with me to my new movie premiere." She said batting her eyelashes at him. " So, do you want to come?" She asked and he looked over at Abby who was hugging Kendall.

" I don't know if Abby and I-"

" I talked to Abby already." Jennifer said quickly. James raised an eyebrow.

" Oh really? What did she say?" He asked still looking at Abby who looked at him smiling and then turned to hug Logan and Carlos as well.

" She said she thought it was a great idea and that she wanted you to go with me." Jennifer said and James tilted his head slightly.

" Really? She said that?" Jennifer nodded.

" So will you come?" She asked again and he thought about it. _It wouldn't hurt right? Besides we are just friends.__** Yeah and Abby said that it was okay, right? **__Yeah!_

" Yes I'll come with you." James said and Jennifer squealed making everyone turn to look at them.

" This will be so much fun! You have to wear a tux or okay? I'll be wearing a brink pink dress so if you can wear a matching tie or something it would be great." She said and kissed his cheek. " Ciao! I'll call you." She said and stuttered off. James stood there confused. He walked over to the others who watched Jennifer leave. Kendall was first to speak.

" What was that all about?" He asked pointing to the door where Jennifer had just exited.

" What?" James asked playing dumb. Abby was quiet.

" The kiss on the cheek and " Ciao, I'll call you later" thing?" Kendall said and James shrugged.

" She want's me to take her to her new movie premiere." he said and Kendall raised an eyebrow crossing his arms.

" Are you okay with this Abby?" He asked his cousin and everyone turned to look at her. She looked at James biting her lip.

" Yes. They are just friends and are going as friends." Abby said not really believing what she was saying. While James seemed convinced, Kendall was not.

" Abby are you-" He began but she interrupted.

" Yes." She said and he got the clue to shut up.

" Great, now I just need to know one thing." James said and they looked at him.

" What is that?" Abby asked and he frowned.

" What the heck is _brink pink_?"

After Abby helped James dress up for the premiere she decided to try and talk to him again. He was struggling with his tie while Abby was sitting on his bed.

" James. I have been thinking and-" She began but was interrupted by James groaning.

" Gah! Why did I have to wear a stupid tie?" He exclaimed and turned to look at Abby. " Can you help me?" He pouted and she nodded standing up. She fixed his tie in less then ten seconds and he smiled at her. " You are an angel you know that?" He asked and kissed her softly. " So what did you want to say?" She was just about to tell him when the door opened and Kendall walked in.

" James, Jennifer is here." He said letting them know and James turned to Abby.

" Can we take this another time?" He asked her and she nodded.

" Sure." She said and they walked out of the room together. Jennifer had put her hair up in an elegant bun and was wearing a pink (Brink Pink!) dress. She took one look at James and frowned.

" James, that is Persian pink." she said and took out a tie from her purse. " Luckily for you I brought my dad's brink pink." She said and he frowned as she removed his.

" It's the exact same color." He muttered and she shook her head.

" Brink Pink is 0,001 shade darker then Persian Pink." She stated and he just shrugged. Abby watched as she tied his new tie and smiled at him. " Let's go." She said and glanced at Abby. James stopped her for a second and walked up to Abby and pecked her on the lips.

" Bye." He said and walked out with James. Abby stared after them and then put on a fake smile turning to Kendall and the others who were watching them.

" Let's watch a movie or something." She said and they didn't protest. Abby couldn't concentrate on it. She kept thinking about Jennifer's hands all over James. If Jennifer really was James' friend she would understand that there are boundaries. Right?

* * *

**_A/N: I hate Jenny... I decided to make her a real b- well you know what I mean... I really hope you liked it. It's supposed to be drama filled but I hope you'll like it anyway._**

**_Thanks for reading! keep checking in for updates!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay so I'm back again with chapter 8! Yay! I really hope you guys haven't given up on this story, but considering the reviews you give me, you haven't yet. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad to tell you that in this chappie there is a little Abby/James fluff. I really hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Now please enjoy (becasue next chapter might not be so happy...)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own my OC's, meaning Abby!**_

* * *

Abby tried to talk to James the entire next day but they kept being interrupted. A new day had begun and Abby was determined to talk to James today, even if she needed to chain him to herself. She quickly got dressed and made her way to apartment 2J. She opened the door with her own key, that Mrs. Knight had provided for her and walked in. Katie was sitting in the sofa watching cartoons with Carlos, while Kendall and Logan where in the kitchen.

" Good Morning." Abby smiled and Carlos and Katie turned around, waved, smiled and went back to the TV. Oh she had forgotten that they had made a bet yesterday. The one who could stay quiet the most the next day (which is today) will get to try the new swirly slide by the pool first. Abby smiled and walked over to Kendall and Logan.

" Hey Abby." They said at the same time.

" Hey Guys. Where's your mom Kendall?" Abby asked looking around. Kendall shrugged.

" Some job interview. Told us to watch the kids." He said motioning to Katie and Carlos. Abby chuckled.

" Your doing a good job so far." She said and they mock bowed, speaking in an English accent.

" We know Dear Abigail." Abby laughed and watched them make breakfast.

" So. Where's James?" Abby asked and they looked at each other.

" He's still in his room. We think he's sleeping. You should go wake him up." Kendall said.

" Yeah, then you can have that talk." Logan said and Abby nodded.

" Great idea. No way we can get interruppted now!" Abby said and almost ran to the door. She knocked at first and heard a muffled " Go away..." sound from inside. She opened the door and slowly crept into the bed and laid down next to him. She hugged him and he turned around to face her.

" I was having a dream about you." He said slowly waking up. Abby smiled.

" Oh really? Do I want to know about it?" She asked and he nodded hugging her closer.

" We were at the beach together." He said looking into her eyes. " And we were happy." She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

" Don't you think we already are happy?" She asked and he nodded.

" I do, but ever since I saved Jen, you have been acting kind of weird." He said and she put her hand to his cheek.

" I know I have." She said and he looked at her seriously.

" Is it something I should be worried about?" He asked and she bit her lip.

" I don't know. James It's just that ever since you saved Jennifer, you have been spending more time with her then your friends or me." Abby finally told him and he smirked.

" Are you jealous?" He asked smugly and she gaped at him.

" Are you serious?" She asked in the same tone he was using getting up. He watched her stand up and put her hands on her hips. She was glaring at him. " I am trying to have a conversation with you and you think I'm jealous of some-"

" Don't say something you'll regret." James warned her and she tried to calm down a little.

" Listen, I'm _not_ jealous. I just think that we haven't been spending much time together lately and I guess I just miss you." Abby admitted and sat down on the bed again.

" Why didn't you just say so? We can go on a date tonight if you want to?" James suggested pulling her down to herself. He caressed her cheek softly.

" Without interruptions?" She asked and he nodded. " Okay, I guess. " She said smiling and kissed him lightly on the cheek. " Get dressed James. We can go to the beach together instead. Just the two of us." She suggested and he nodded suddenly wide awake.

" I'll be ready in twenty minutes." He said and she walked out of the room to join Kendall and Logan for breakfast.

Twenty minutes later Abby and James where sitting in James' car. She was wearing short jeans and a black tank top and her sunglasses. James was wearing shorts too and a white tank. He had a bandana tied to his forehead and suggested that Abby wore one as well but she refused.

" Are you sure? I have a black one if you would like-"

" James for the tenth time. I don't want a bandana." She said.

" BANDANAS ARE COOL!" He yelled and she looked at him.

" I never said they weren't. Why are you yelling at me?" She asked him confused and he looked at her.

" Sorry. I just got carried away." he mumbled and began to drive.

They arrived at the beach ten minutes later and walked down together. They walked hand in hand in the water.

" Do you want to take a swim?" James asked her and she looked at him as if he was crazy.

" It's freezing James." She said and he chuckled.

" Are you scared?" He asked her and she shook her head.

" Are you afraid to ruin your hair?" She asked him and then laughed.

" Is that a yes to the swim?" He asked and she nodded confirming it. James took of his tank and put it down on the sand. He raised an eyebrow at her and she quickly remover her shorts and tanktop as well. They slowly began to walk into the water, the cold waves hitting their backs. Abby shrieked when a bigger wave almost covered her.

" This is all your fault James!" She said and he laughed at her when a wave covered her completely. She spit out the water that had gotten into her mouth and he laughed even more. " I'm going to get sick." She stated and he just kept laughing. She saw a big wave coming in and quickly dove into it disappearing under the water. James stopped laughing when she didn't come up.

" Abby?" He said aloud. " Abby!" He yelled and began to look for her. " Abigail my God if you don't- Ahh!" Abby jumped up on his back and dragged him under water. When they surfaced she was laughing while he was glaring at her, his hair wet and plastered on his face.

" Aww... Did I scare you James?" She asked and laughed. He grinned at her and then the big water fight began.

Once they got out of the water they were both very tired. Abby could barely walk and James decided to carry her on his back. She was just about to fall asleep when she saw a blanket and a picnic basket by their clothes. She raised her head up from his shoulder and looked at it. There was a single red rose on the basket. She let go of James and almost ran the last part herself. She turned around to look at James.

" James what is all this?" She asked him smiling and he walked up to her picking up the rose.

" This-" He said handing her the rose. "- is for you. My girlfriend and my one and only love." He said and she smiled widely at him as he leaned down to kiss her. As they pulled away she smelled the rose.

" You did all this for me?" She asked, looking at him from under her long, dark lashes. He nodded.

" With a little help from Kendall and the others. They brought it here when we were in the water." He told her and she smiled.

" How is that even possible? We would've seen them." She laughed happily and he shrugged.

" My part was to keep you to busy to notice anything else and I think I did it really good." He said and she hugged him.

" Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder.

" Remind me." He said and she put her hand to his cheek, pulling him down so that their lips could meet. Suddenly Abby chuckled which confused James. " What?" He asked her and she continued to laugh.

" I can't believe I worried about you and me." She laughed and he looked at her.

" You worried about us?" He asked and she nodded.

" I thought that you might like Jennifer better-"

" Jen and I are just friends." He told her.

" Yeah but you met her parents. You haven't even met mine and they live here in L.A." She said and he smiled.

" Do you want me to meet your parents?" He asked her and she nodded.

" But they still haven't gotten back from their vacation. They should be back soon. They are on a cruise so I really don't know when for sure." She told him and he nodded.

" Then I'll meet them when they get back. Well take one step at a time." He said and she nodded.

" Great. Now let's check what they made for us." Abby said excitedly. She sat down on the blanket and James sat down across from her. She put the rose down by her feet and opened the basket. She laughed and he tried to sneak a peak at what she was laughing at. She took out a plate and on it was a small pizza shaped as a heart.

" That's so cute." She said and beamed at James.

" I think you might need to thank Camille and Jo for that." Abby nodded and took out the next plate.

They ate and laughed and joked about everything. They stayed there almost the entire day. The sun was just about to set, when they began to pack things up. James put the last plate in the basket and looked at Abby who was looking out at the ocean. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" What are you thinking about?" He asked her kissing her cheek. She sighed.

" I wish this day could last forever." She said in a dreamy voice and turned around putting her arms around his neck.

" Me too." James said and kissed her softly. " Well, we need to get back now. The others are probably waiting for us." He said taking them both back to reality.

" Yeah, you're right." Abby said and they picked up their stuff and began to walk back to the car.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? :) I know It's not much but it is atleast some Abby and James stuff without "Jenny". Urgh I absolutely hate her. What do you guys think?**_

**_Oh and by the way, I have this story all planned out so you don't have to worry... Unless I have decided to do something completely stupid and unrational... Hehe..._**

**_Have a good day!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I was thinking that I could put up another one tomorrow. You see I have to visit my cousins and might not get home until the evening but I promise that if you want the next chapter I will give it to you! Just review and tell me alright?**_

_**Now on with the chappie!**_

_**DISCALIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR. I just own Abby oki?**_

* * *

Once Abby and James were back at the Palm Wood's they were quick to return the plates to Mrs. Knight. She was happy to clean up so that they could go and join the others by the pool. They walked out to them hand in hand. Jo and Camille "Aww"-ed when they saw them.

" You made up?" Carlos asked and Abby smiled.

" Carlos, we were never fighting. I just let my insecurities get to me. What's important is that James and I are stronger then ever and happy." She said looking at James in admiration.

" What she said..." James mumbled leaning in to kiss her when a shriek was heard. They turned around and saw Jennifer running to them. She practically pushed Abby away from James so Carlos and Logan had to catch her so that she didn't fall over.

" James!" Jennifer said jumping up and down.

" What Jen?" James asked smiling, not even noticing Abby standing there glaring at them.

" I just got a part in a big shot movie and they asked if I knew Big Time Rush, which I said I did and then they wanted you guys-" She pointed to the others too. "-to record the songs for the movie!" She said and Logan and Carlos jumped up excited. Kendall was grinning like a fool and James hugged Jennifer from excitement. Abby raised an eyebrow at James who quickly let go of Jennifer. Jennifer looked startled when he walked up to Abby and embraced her in a big hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Abby laughed and Jennifer turned a lighter shade of pink. When James put Abby down he smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and then pulled away grinning. She looked at Kendall who covered his eyes. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek too.

" I know you love me." She said and he just smiled at her nodding. Then everyone stopped moving.

" What movie is it?" They asked at the same time and Jennifer smiled.

" It's called Love at first Fight." She told them. " It's about two people who meet through their friends and begin to bicker. Later they become obsessed with fighting with each other and later fall in love." They nodded and began to celebrate again. Jennifer looked at Abby.

" Abby, could I speak to you for a moment?" she said and Abby nodded not wanting to cause a scene. Jennifer led her to behind the closed smoothie-stand.

" Jennifer, I want to say I'm sorry for acting weird around you. I just thought that you liked Ja-" Abby was silenced by Jennifer's hand on her shoulder. She looked at her confused and Jennifer smirked.

" I think you should break up with James."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh no she didn't! But oh she did! I know right? What did you think? I thought the last chapter was a little fluffy so I needed something dramatic to happen! Tell me what you thought in a review and I'll try and put up another chapter tomorow as soon as I get home! :D**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Omg. Can you believe we are already on chapter 10 in this story? Well I for sure can't. I also can't believe the reviews I'm getting. I'm so glad you guys like the story. It makes me really happy to see that people are reading and giving me feedback. I would like some more reviews though. Not to pressure you guys but it only takes like a minute to review and I review almost every single story I read. Hope you don't feel pressured now. **_

_**Anyway I wasn't going to my cousins today, since my mom got sick. She was at the hospital last night and I was really worried. She's at home now but she's still not good and I'm taking care of her, so we'll see if I'm able to update next week. I really hope I will though.**_

_**Please review this story and I'll write more and make more time for it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush. I just own Abby.**_

* * *

Abby looked at Jennifer who was smiling sweetly at her.

" Excuse me, did I just hear you say that I should break up with James?" Abby asked and Jennifer nodded.

" Yes. The two of you aren't good for each other." She said still smiling.

" How do _you _know that? You just became James' friend a fiew days ago. You have no right to say anything about my relationship with James." Abby said crossing her arms. Jennifer crossed her arms to.

" Well look at it this way. I am a _huge_ star and Big Time Rush need friends in high places to be successful." She said and Abby shook her head.

" What are you saying?" She asked her and Jennifer smiled smugly.

" You aren't famous. You have never recorded a single or album, never acted in a movie and never even been in a commercial." she told Abby. " James and the other guys need to focus on their career and not _love_." She said like it was disgusting.

" But James want's to be with me and he does love me." Abby said in a low voice. Jennifer smirked.

" Then why does he jump on it every time he get's a chance to get away from you and be more famous?" She asked smugly. Abby shook her head.

" He does that because he want's what's best for the band." Abby said.

" And that isn't you Abby." Jennifer told her. Abby could feel herself getting sick. What if Jennifer was right? What if James would break up with her just because she isn't famous? She shook her head.

" No. Your wrong. I need James and he needs me. We love each other." Abby tried desperately but Jennifer shook her head.

" Sometimes love isn't enough." She stated. " You'll see Abby. This will all end up in a disaster, sooner or later. James is better off with someone who let's him focus on his career, like _me._" She said pointing to herself. Abby just stood there staring at her. She didn't know what to say. " So I suggest you get out of the way for me and James and _go home._ James doesn't need you anymore, he had his fun and now it's time to let go." Tears threatened to fall from Abby's eyes. " You and James barely knew each other when you started dating and I think you jumped into this far to quickly. I'll leave now so that you can talk to James about it and you better say the right words." Jennifer threatened, then she smiled. " Bye Abby." She said and skipped away to her apartment. Abby looked after her. This girl really had some mood swings and all she seemed to want to do is cause trouble. Abby looked over at James and the others by the pool. They seemed to have calmed down and were now just sitting and talking. Abby began to walk back to them slowly thinking of all the things Jennifer had said. James smiled at her as she walked closer. She tried to smile back but she just couldn't. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She began to feel dizzy and could hear her own heart begin to race faster. James smile faded as he stood up.

" Abby you look a little pale. Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She tried to nod but felt the sharp pain again. She put her hands on the table when she felt that she began to lose balance as everything became blurry. Kendall and James quickly stood up and were at her side. They caught her just before she blacked out completely.

James looked at her as they gently laid her on the ground.

" Call 911!" He yelled at Logan and Carlos. Logan quickly took out his phone and began to dial. James gently shook Abby. " Abby? Abs? Abigail? Answer me!" He said almost beginning to cry when his girlfriend wasn't answering. Kendall checked her pulse and if she was breathing.

" She's just fainted." He told James.

" But why?" James yelled in a desperate voice.

" I don't know!" Kendall yelled back. " James stop yelling! You're not the only one who cares about her!" Kendall said and that made James shut up. Kendall sighed watching his cousin lay there helpless. Suddenly they heard the ambulance arrive and people had begun to form a crowd to see what was going on. Two paramedics rushed up to Abby with a gurney and put her on it.

" Teenage girl fainted. Probably some kind of panic attack." One of them said into a phone. James looked at the man.

" Panic attack? Why would she have a panic attack?" He asked confused.

" You tell me." The paramedic said. " We need to get her to the hospital but she should probably get better after she wakes up." He told James who nodded. " Who are you?" He asked James.

" Uhm. I'm James. Her boyfriend." James said slightly confused still.

" Can you find a ride with someone to the hospital or do you want to come with us? Only one person can come and you seem to be more then one." He said looking at the other three guys who were watching Abby. James looked at Kendall.

" Kendall, you should go." He said, even if all he wanted to do was to be with Abby. Kendall looked at him.

" Are you su-"

" Yes I'm sure. You are her cousin after all. Go now!" He said and Kendall ran after the paramedics and into the ambulance. He glanced at James before the doors closed.

" She will be okay!" He called back and James nodded as they drove off.

" Logan. Get us Mrs. Knight and Katie. We need a ride to the hospital. And Carlos call Kelly and Gustavo and tell them what's going on." James said calmly. His friends immediately began to call the people who they were told to call while James looked at the road the ambulance had disappeared on. " Please be okay Abby." He mumbled to himself before going to meet up with the others by the car.

* * *

_**A/N: Now I'm worried. What if Abby is really sick or something? :O What do you think? Or was it as the paramedics said "some kind of panic attack"? What do you guys think? Tell me what you want to happen! Oh and I still hate "Jenny". Urgh. That witch!**_

_**Have a good day and please review! I need more reviews to continue this story!**_

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm back with chapter 11! Yay! :D Okay so I hope you guys havent given up on this story yet. I just want you to know that I'm actually thinking of making this a trilogy =). What do you think of the idea? Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me. This story isn't even halfway done yet but I already have a new plot figured for the third story. Of course I'll only write it if you guys want me to. :)**_

_**Now on with the chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I just own Abby!**_

* * *

" Can't you drive faster Mrs Knight?" James asked again. She turned on the corner.

" James or the last time no! This is as fast as I'm allowed to drive! If you don't get quiet I will throw you out of the car!" She said frustrated. Logan, Carlos and Katie watched them back and forth as they argued.

" Are we there yet?" James asked and Mrs Knight just shook her head. Logan sighed and looked at Katie who shook his arm lightly.

" Abby is going to be okay right?" She asked him with puppy eyes. Logan had never seen Katie that worried. She had almost cried when she heard what happened to Abby. Logan took her hand in his and smiled at her.

" Of course she is. Abby is one of the strongest people we know. She'll be fine." He said and the eleven year old girl leaned her head on his arm for the first time ever. Logan looked at Mrs Knight in the rear view mirror. She nodded gratefully and turned towards the hospital.

When they arrived they ran towards the front desk.

" Where is my girlfriend?" James asked frantically. Mrs knight pushed him behind her and talked calmly to the older confused woman by the desk.

" Hi. I'm Mrs Knight. My niece was brought in today because she fainted. Could you please tell me where I can find her doctor?" She asked politely and the lady nodded, smiling politely.

" She is in the second floor in room 18B. Her doctor should be there with her right now." She answered and Mrs Knight thanked her following the teenagers and little girl who were already by the elevator.

Just when they got to the room the doctor walked out and closed the door behind him. Mrs Knight looked at him and smiled.

" Hi. We are here for my niece. She fainted and we were told that she was in this room." She pointed to the door. The doctor nodded.

" You are here for Abigail. Right. She's in there and her cousin is there with her. We gave her something that calmed her heart down and she will probably wake up soon. You can go in and check on her if you want to, but you need to be quiet, she needs rest. I'll be back in half an hour or so to check on her." He said and they nodded. Mrs Knight took Katie's hand and they walked into the room first. Logan and Carlos followed after them and lastly James walked in.

The room was like a normal hospital room. There were monitors and things beeping and making sound close to a bed. They saw Kendall sitting on a chair close to the bed. He looked up at them when they walked in and they noticed that he had been crying. He sighed when his mother came to him and stood by him kissing the top of his head softly. They looked at the girl in the hospital bed. She had a tube wired to her and was asleep, snoring softly. James was shocked when he first saw her.

She looked so pale but had begun to get her color back on her cheeks. Her lips where red and if she had been awake right now he would have told her that she looked beautiful even if she looked like she hadn't slept for three days. Logan, Carlos and Katie went to sit on the couch by the window and to let James get some place to see her. He sat down on the chair on the other side of her, across from Kendall. Mrs Knight walked over to Katie.

" Katie, let's go find something to eat or drink. We might need it." She said and Katie nodded, looking at Abby a last time. Carlos and Logan stood up too.

" We'll go with you." Carlos said.

" Yeah, we can help you carry the food." Logan said and Mrs Knight nodded. She looked at Kendall and James.

" Behave." She said and walked out, the others following her.

Kendall and James sat there in silence just watching Abby sleep.

" I'm sorry." James said in a low voice. Kendall looked at him.

" For what?" He asked and James let go of Abby's hand.

" For acting like I'm the only one that cares about Abby." He said and Kendall smiled a little.

" Well she's your girlfriend. I would have reacted the same way if it was Jo that fainted in front of me." He said and James smiled too.

" At least we know she'll be okay." He said and Kendall nodded. James suddenly felt another hand take his. He looked down and saw Abby's hand on his. She squeezed it slightly and began to stir. James and Kendall stood up watching her open her eyes slowly. She looked around seeing monitors and then her eyes finally landed on the two boys holding her hands.

" I'm going to take a wild guess and say I'm in the hospital." Abby said and Kendall nodded.

" You fainted." He told her and she groaned.

" I can't believe this." She said shifting slightly into a sitting position. " What did the doctor say?" She asked and James looked at Kendall.

" He said you had some sort of anxiety or panic attack. He asked me if you have had it before and I told him no. He said that it could be the result of to much stress or something else like that." Kendall told her.

" That means you will be taking it easier from now on." James said and she looked at him for a brief second.

" I need to work on my album." She said and they nodded.

" Yeah, but not as much as you have been working on it lately. You work almost every second of every day." Abby snorted.

" Well I didn't work today did I?" She said and they nodded.

" But still. You can't stress so no more hard work for you!" James said and Abby smiled at him. Kendall looked at them and noticed that they wanted a minute alone.

" I should go and tell my mom and the others that you're awake." He said and let go of Abby's hand. He walked to the door but stopped when Abby called his name.

" Kendall." She said and he turned around. " Thank you." she said and he smiled at her and walked out. Abby turned to James who put his hand on her cheek.

" I was so worried about you." He mumbled and she nodded.

" Sorry I scared you." She said and he shook his head leaning down to kiss her.

" I'm just glad your okay." He told her and softly kissed her lips. As they pulled away he leaned his forehead on hers.

" I need to tell you something." Abby said. " The reason I passed out." she said and James pulled away to look at her.

" What happened?" He asked her and she bit her lip, not knowing if she should just tell him the truth or not.

* * *

_**A/N: Do you think Abby will tell James? Will he believe her if she does? You have no idea how much it hurts for me to write right now. Yesterday in P.E class I jumped high in the air to catch a frisbee and in the air I turned wrong and I fell to the ground. I tried to catch myself before falling and ended up with a sprained wrist. It hurts like hell now and I can barely write on my computer. I had to go to the nurse and she checked if I had broken something because it was turning blue. She said that if it continued hurting I would have to go to the hospital and believe me I'm thinking about it because pain killers aren't helping at all...**_

_**Anyway, I'll see if I'll be able to update next week. Have a good day and review now!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay so I decided to update a little sooner then I thought. My wrist is better now too and that's just a plus to the side. I have a lot to do in school right now so I don't know if I'll be updating soon. **_

_**About my other stories, for those of you who read My Best Friend, I want you to know that I wont update in a week or so if you don't absolutely beg me to. SPOILER ALERT: It's because the chapter is kind of intense in the end and you'll just be begging for more! Moahahaha! Or maybe it would be better if I update, then you might review more on the story to beg me to write. What do you think?**_

_**About the Girl's Next Door, I will update that story with one chapter sometime this weekend. Not sure when though. You tell me when you want it!**_

_**Now back to this story, this chapter is also a little short and I'm sorry for it, but it's just a small filler chapter and oh by the way in this one Abby tells James about what Jenny said! :D Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I just own Abby!**_

* * *

" Abby, what happened?" He asked her again. He squeezed her hand slightly. " Tell me, please. I need to know." He said and she sighed deeply.

" Jennifer wanted to talk to me." She began. " When we were by the smoothie stand, alone, she told me that I should break up with you." Abby confessed. James chuckled slightly.

" Why would she do that?" He asked her slightly amused.

" Wipe that smirk of your face or I won't tell you anything." Abby said crossing her arms. He quickly got serious again and she continued. " She told me that you needed to focus on your career and that you couldn't do that while you where together with me." James shook his head.

" She wouldn't say something like that." He said but Abby nodded.

" Do you think I'm in the hospital because I want to? I had a freaking panic attack because of her!" Abby said and the monitor began to beep louder and faster.

" Abby calm down." James said and she glared at him. " Okay just keep talking. Tell me what happened next." He said and the beeping calmed down and was back to normal.

" She told me that I wasn't famous enough for you and that you should be with someone like her." Abby finished and James shook his head.

" She was just worried about my career that's all. She want's to help Big Time Rush succeed and I that is why she said those things. I will talk to her and tell her that your my girlfriend and that I love you." He said and Abby smiled.

" Thank you James." She said and he kissed her again. " But she is right on one thing." He raised an eyebrow.

" What is that?" He asked and she frowned.

" Both you and I need to concentrate on our work. I need to finish my first album and you and Big Time Rush are still on the edge of being famous. You need to focus more on work then me. Our date was wonderful but we don't have time for that." She said and he shook his head.

" We can balance things like that. We can decide a day in the week and have that to be date-day or just hang out-day. And we will have breaks and stuff like that, so we will get to spend a lot of time together." He said and she nodded.

" I guess that is okay. But you'll still talk to Jennifer right?" He nodded and she smiled.

" Thanks James." She said just as the other walked in with the doctor. He checked how Abby was doing and told her that she could go home but that she can't work as much. He told her she needed to take it easy and rest so that she doesn't get a panic attack again. Mrs Knight left to sign some papers and the others stayed with Abby.

" I told you so!" James said while Abby huffed.

" But I need to finish my album." Abby muttered and Kendall shook his head.

" You work to much. If you continue like this you will end up just like Gus-" The door opened and Gustavo walked in followed by Kelly. " -tavo." Kendall finished awkwardly. " Hey." He said waving slightly and Gustavo glanced at him and then turned to Abby.

" Money maker!" He said loudly but Kelly elbowed him in the ribs. " Uh I mean Abby!" He said even louder.

" Shh!" They all hushed him at the same time.

" Right." He said in a low voice. He looked at Abby again. " The doctor said that you need to take it easy and I totally agree with him. You can take it easy right after you finish your album-" Kelly cleared her throat. " -or right now before you finish it." He added and Kelly smiled satisfied.

" Hope you feel better soon Abby." She said and Abby nodded.

" Thanks Kelly." She smiled at her friend. " Oh and Gustavo. I have some of the songs ready already but I have this one song that I still can't figure out. I'll work on it as soon as I get back to the Palm Woods." She said and Gustavo grinned giving her a thumbs up.

" That's my money maker!" He said loudly and they all hushed him again. " Sorry." he mumbled and walked out with Kelly again. Abby turned to the others.

" Well I guess I can get up now." She said and began to get out of bed but Kendall pushed her down.

" No Abby. You'll stay in bed until mom comes and get's us." he ordered in his overprotective cousin/brotherly voice. Abby groaned.

" Come on Kendall. I'm fine! You know I hate hospitals." She said and he shook his head.

" Nope. You're staying in bed." He said again and Abby turned to James desperately.

" James?" she pouted and he almost gave in but Kendall glared at him.

" Kendall's right Abs. You should stay in bed." She glared at him and huffed laying back down.

" Fine." She said in defeat and the others laughed at her, making her laugh with them.

When they got Abby out of the hospital they drove back to the Palm Woods. Abby wanted to go to the pool but everyone told her to go to their apartment and rest.

" Come on you guys. It's not like I'll pass out again." She chuckled and James looked at her seriously.

" Don't ever joke about that." he said and she shut her mouth. He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a big hug.

" James. Can't...Breathe..." Abby managed to say and he let go of her.

" Now go up to the apartment with the others and rest." He ordered her. She pouted.

" But what about you?" She asked and he pointed to Jennifer by the pool who had failed to notice they where back.

" I'll go talk to Jen now and tell her not to talk to you like that anymore. I'll be right up after that okay?" He asked and she nodded.

" Just don't take too long. I think Kendall and Katie might kill me with love otherwise." She said and he chuckled kissing her forehead and walked off to the pool. Abby watched him go but then Katie and Kendall grabbed her hands and dragged her into the building and took her up to apartment 2J.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that was it for this time. Maybe I'll find time to update in the weekend, but it all depends on reviews! And please tell me what you think about my suggestions on my other stories! **_

_**Btw, I have gotten inspired to write a new story! :O I know it's a OC but I don't know who I want to be with the OC! What do you think?**_

_**Have a good day!**_

_**And REVIEW!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! =) I've had a lot to do in school, had a chemistry test and I had a lot to study for. But I'm updating now and this is just a small filler chapter, if I get enough reviews on this one I'll post chapter 14 tomorrow!_**

**_If you want daily updates on what I write on my stories check out my twitter: w w w . t w i t t e r . c o m / S p i c y P e p p e r _ 9 4 (without spaces!) There I'll post what I'm doing and maybe what I'm planning for my stories in the future =) Check it out!_**

**_Oh and one more thing, I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter of The Girls Next Door. I was wondering if the ones who read that could tell me if I'm doing something wrong because I just don't understand why I'm losing reviews. I'm not losing hits or anything like that! Just reviews and that makes me a little sad._**

**_Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and please, please, please REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own Abby and any other oc that might come into the story (like the new guy in chapter 15)._**

* * *

James practically stomped up to Jennifer. She was tanning and listening to her iPod so she couldn't hear him. She just noticed that he was there because he got in her sun.

" Oh. Hi James." She said removing the earplugs. She looked at him. " How's Abby? I heard what happened." She said faking concern, which James didn't notice.

" She's better and resting now." He told her and she sighed in relief.

" I was so worried about her." She said and James nodded.

" Well it's good to know that you care and I need to talk to you." He told her. She motioned for him to sit down and he did so. " Listen, Abby had a panic attack." Jennifer (fake) gasped.

" Oh My. Why would she have that?" She asked and he shrugged.

" She has been working on her album a lot lately and I think it just became too much," He said.

" Well _some_ aren't cut out for this job." Jennifer mumbled so that James wouldn't hear.

" And well, she told me you told her to break up with me because she was taking my focus off of my career." James said. Jennifer looked at him shocked.

" Did she?" She asked and he nodded. " Well I was just worried that you don't have time to focus on interviews and other events that promote Big Time Rush. You spend a lot of time with Abby, just look at your date. You spent the entire day at the beach with her instead of going to movie premiere or music event." She told him.

" But Abby is my _girlfriend_ and she want's what's best for me and I believe that's her." James defended.

" But you still need to focus on getting famous first, then you can have all the time you want with your _girlfriend."_ She said and James thought about it.

" Maybe your right." He said.

" Not maybe, I _am_ right." She said and flipped her hair. " I'm sure Abby would understand it if you told her. Just tell her that she can focus on her '_music'-" _James didn't notice the quotation marks she did. "-while you focus on getting Big Time Rush to the top!" She said and James smiled excitedly.

" Yeah you're right." He said and went to high five her but she stopped him showing her nails.

" Manicure." She said in an obvious tone and he nodded.

" Right. I don't know why Abby made it sound so bad?" He said frowning.

" Don't frown Jamesey, you'll get wrinkles." James immediately stopped frowning and Jennifer shrugged putting on her shades. " Maybe she just wanted to start a fight to get attention or something." She said and he stood up.

" Well I've got to go now. Abby is waiting. Thanks for your help Jen." He said and she nodded as he ran off.

" Your Welcome James." She smirked to herself.

_**(Inside 2J)**_

" Abby for God's sake lay down!" Mrs Knight said. Abby was standing up and playing Foosball with Katie.

" But Aunt K. We are almost done." Abby whined just as Katie scored another point. " What the-" She began but Mrs Knight stopped her.

" No such words in my home!" She yelled from the kitchen. Carlos had been cheering on them while Logan and Kendall tried to get Abby to lay down.

" This is not good for you Abby." Logan said as she jumped when she scored. " You need to rest. You had a long day." He said but Abby just laughed.

" Well Doctor Mitchell, I'm fine now." Abby joked scoring another point. "Yay!" She said excitedly and jumped up and down. Kendall sighed looking at his mom.

" Permission to act?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" Permission granted." She said and in one swift movement he lifted Abby up over his shoulder, like Freight train had done with him.

" Kendall!" Abby shrieked. " Put me down!" She demanded as he spun her around.

" Will you lay down and rest?" He asked her and she shook her head.

" Never!" She yelled and he spun them around faster. " Okay okay! Just let me down before I throw up!" Abby said and he put her down on the couch. He chuckled at her.

" You look a little green Abby." Kendall joked and she stuck out her tongue at him.

" Real mature Kendall." She muttered crossing her arms. Just then the door opened and James walked in. He walked over and saw Abby on the couch. He smiled leaning down to kiss her but she pulled away from him. " I might throw up soon so I wouldn't be doing that if I where you." She said and he gave her a questioning look. She pointed accusingly at Kendall and he nodded.

" Oh. Okay then." he said sitting down on the couch putting her legs in his lap. " I talked to Jenny." He said and she sat up but he gently pushed her down again.

" Okay. And?" She asked looking at him in annoyance.

" She won't be bothering you anymore." He said simply and Abby raised an eyebrow.

" No details?" She asked and he shook his head.

" No details needed." He told her and she nodded understanding. Kendall sat down on the floor close to Abby's head.

" Wait? Jenny was bothering you?" He asked and Abby turned her head to the side to look at him.

" We had our differences." She said and he nodded, not really wanting to get into girl buisness. Abby suddenly groaned and James immediately looked at her in concern.

" Are you okay? Does it hurt somewhere?" He asked and she laughed.

" No. Stop acting like that, you remind me of Logan and Camille." She said and Logan looked at them.

" Hey! I'm standing right here!" He complained pointing to his feet and she nodded.

" I noticed, you're in the middle of the TV." She stated and he apologized and stepped away from it. They looked at her.

" Well? Why did you groan?" Kendall asked already freaking out.

" Kendall. First of all, calm down and secondly, I think I left my song book in my apartment and I need to figure out a song I'm writing." She told them and Carlos put on his helmet.

" I'll get it for you Abs." He said and patted his helmet and then ran out of the apartment screaming only to return two seconds after that to ask for the keys. Abby threw them at him and he screamed again and began to run. Abby smirked amused while Kendall shook his head.

" You aren't supposed to be working." He said and Abby looked at him.

" Kendall I don't think reading a song through is called working." She said and he just rolled his eyes knowing that he would lose this fight if he started it.

As soon as Carlos got back with her song book Abby grabbed it and began to read. James was sitting next to her on the couch when he suddenly cleared his throat.

" Is something wrong James?" She asked him not looking up from the song.

" No, but I think we need to talk a little." He told her and the others took that as a cue to leave. As soon as they left Abby put her song book down.

" Okay, what is it?" She asked him and he kissed her forehead.

" I think we should focus on our careers." He said and she looked at him.

" Are you breaking up with me?" She asked him with big eyes and he quickly shook his head.

" No no. I just think that you need to focus on your album and I need to focus on promoting Big Time Rush as much as I can." He explained and she slowly nodded.

" Okay. I guess that makes sense, mostly because we already talked about it in the hospital." She said and he nodded. He took her hand in his and softly kissed it.

" I know, I just wanted to confirm it. I knew you would understand." She smiled at him and put her hand to his cheek pulling him closer. Their lips met in pure bliss and the kiss soon got very heated. Abby's fingers tangled in James' hair as he held her close to him. He gently pushed her down on the couch and trailed butterfly kisses on her neck. She smiled to herself but gently pushed him away. He looked at her in confusion.

" Not now James. The others are probably by the door." Abby said and pressed her lips against his one last time before he got off of her. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again when the doors opened and Mrs Knight flew in.

" Sorry Kids! Left the food on the stove!" she said and quickly removed the pan from the stove and turned it off. " I'll be going now." She said awkwardly.

" Mrs. K." James stopped her. " We're done." He said and she let out a sigh of relief.

" Okay you can come in now guys!" She called and everyone walked in but this time Jo and Camille where there to and Carlos was not.

" Where did Carlos go?" Abby asked and Jo shrugged sitting down next to her friend.

" Last minute date with Stephanie?" She suggested and Camille nodded.

" Yeah they practically ran out of the building together." Abby chuckled.

" At least we can hope they don't end up in Vegas." She said and they all laughed except for Mrs Knight who looked at Abby seriously.

" Why are you even thinking about Vegas?" She asked with her hands on her hips. That was probably because Abby's dad and mom eloped to Vegas and got married when they were 18. The best decision they had ever made, they always said. Everyone used to tell them that they wouldn't make it but they came really far together and where still head over heels in love with each other.

" Nothing Aunt K." Abby said and Mrs. Knight glared at James.

" Have you been giving her ideas?" She asked and James quickly shook his head.

" No no! I haven't I promise!" He said and Mrs Knight laughed.

" Gotcha!" She winked and walked back to the kitchen.

" That was low Mama Knight!" James called after her and she just laughed. Katie beamed.

" I'm so proud of her! She has been making progress!" She said like she was plotting something evil. They all looked at her confused and she just shrugged and walked into her room.

" That-" Abby said. " was weird." Kendall nodded still looking slightly confused.

" What just happened?" He asked and they all laughed. Abby smiled looking at James as he beamed at her. _Maybe things would get better now, _Abby thought, just as she had done many times before.

But would it really?

* * *

**_A/N: O-kay? A little freaky Mrs. Knight? hehe._**

**_Oh I forgot to say that I absolutely LOVE the new songs from the album! Especially worldwide and Big Night =) What do you think of them?_**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Okay so I'm updating even if I didn't get many reviews =( _**

**_It's my birthday in like 10 days and the day before my birthday I WILL have a MAJOR updating all my stories at the same time thingy! Yay! Then you who read My Best Friend will find out who the person on the door was and so on and right now I'll tell you something about the future of this story:_**

**_In one of the later chapters Abby has a confrontation with James and Jenny in the same room. She says something to James and thinks that this is his last chance to prove himself. Do you think he should do right or wrong?_**

**_If you tell me then I'll give you another option for this story in the next chapter! Now please enjoy reading!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I just own Abby and the other oc's!_**

* * *

_How naive could I get? _Abby thought as she watched Jennifer flirt openly with her boyfriend by the pool. A week had passed since James had talked with Jennifer about backing off and she didn't exactly listen. They where sitting by the pool while Abby was at the smoothie stand drinking away her misery.

" You know what? Smoothies don't really work." She told Jo who was sitting with her.

" Yeah I know. I remember the time Kendall and I got into our first fight. I swear I drank like ten smoothies, I thought I would never stop vomiting." She said and Abby made a disgusted face.

" I'm sorry but that's just nasty." She said and Jo chuckled.

" Yeah but it was also how Kendall and I made up. He held my hair." She said and Abby couldn't help but smile.

" That's so sweet." She said and Jo smiled.

" Your cousin is a real gentleman." she said in a dreamy voice. Abby looked over at James who didn't even notice her.

" James is a gentleman." she said looking as James gave Jennifer a tissue. " I just wish he would spend more time with me." She said sighing. Suddenly Camille came running towards them.

" Oh My Gosh Abby you have to see this!" She said and waved a green flyer in her face. Abby grabbed the paper.

" What is this?" She asked and turned the paper around. " A singing contest?" She asked and red the words.

" Yeah. Turns out that Bitter's boss thought it would be a great idea for publicity." Camille said and jumped up and down excited.

" Really?" Abby asked reading the paper through. " The song must be something original and new?" She read aloud. " What does that mean?" She said and Camille rolled her eyes.

" It means that you have to write your own song. So?" She asked and Jo too looked at her excited.

" What?" Abby asked and they gave her a duh-face.

" Are you entering?" They asked and Abby was quick to shake her head.

" No. I don't think I'll-" Kendall, Carlos and Logan ran up to them followed by Stephanie.

" Abby we just found out about a singing contest on the Palm woods!" Carlos said quickly.

" You should join!" Logan said jumping in front of Carlos.

" It would be good for you!" Stephanie said.

" Yeah! You could get noticed by some big time producer!" Kendall said and Abby stood up.

" I already have a producer. Gustavo, remember?" They all nodded calming down. " And I don't have time for the contest. I still haven't quite finished this new song I'm writing and Gustavo is telling me he's been looking for a place where I can perform for the first time ever. He says it's really hard to find a place where there are lot's of people and where he doesn't have to pay for me to be there." Kendall took the green flyer out of her hand and put it in her face. He pointed to a specific sentence: _Contestants don't have to pay anything to compete._

" Oh." Abby simply said with raised eyebrows. " What a coincidence." She smiled and they all nodded.

" You have to enter Abs." Kendall said. " You need this." Abby glanced at James who was laughing by the pool with Jennifer.

" I guess I could use something that takes _that _off my mind." She said and Kendall turned around raising an eyebrow when he saw James and Jennifer. He turned back to Abby.

" Can I talk to you in private for a second?" He asked his cousin. She nodded and he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the others. When they where alone he looked at her. " Is James still hanging out with Jennifer?" He asked and Abby nodded.

" Yeah. He has been with her the whole week even if I've told him that I don't like it." She said sighing.

" Do you want me to talk to him?" Kendall asked her with a serious voice. She bit her lip.

" Maybe. If this continues. I usually want to solve my own problems by myself but I'm tired of telling him that I don't like this. It's like he doesn't hear a word I say." She told Kendall who nodded.

" I'll talk to him later today okay. You focus on the contest and the album and don't worry your pretty little head." He patted her head to make a point. " Everything will be alright." He said and she hugged him.

" I really love you Kendall." She said and he nodded.

" Yeah me too." He said smugly and she smacked him. " Sorry. Just had to." He said and they both laughed.

_**(Later In apartment 2J)**_

" Aunt K are you really okay with this?" Abby asked her again.

" Yes for God's sake Abby yes!" Mrs Knight answered for what felt like the hundredth time when it was really only the 99th. " You can stay here for the night while I'm out of town. Take care of Katie and don't let the boys get into trouble." She said and Abby nodded saluting her.

" Yes Ma'am!" She said and Mrs Knight looked at her.

" Don't call me Ma'am."

" Yes Sir!" Abby joked and Mrs Knight rolled her eyes. She kissed her cheek.

" Take care." She told her and Abby nodded. As soon as Mrs Knight was out the door the guys came bursting from their rooms.

" We have to throw a party!" Carlos said excited and Abby quickly shook her head.

" No! We need to calm down!" She said and they all looked at her. " I have responsibility for you now and I don't want something bad to happen. Why don't we just have a small _get together?_ You know, with Camille, Jo and Stephanie? We can watch a movie or something." Abby suggested and they all nodded. " Carlos!" she said and Carlos stood up saluting her. " You're in charge of the movie!" She said and Carlos sprinted through the door. " Logan! Kendall!" They stood up. " Snacks!" She said and they nodded running out of the apartment. " Katie! Go tell Camille, Jo and Stephanie to come over! You can invite Tyler too if you want to!" Abby said, authority in her voice and Katie walked up to her and hugged her.

" I'm loving you more and more everyday." She said and then ran out of the apartment. James looked at Abby and smiled.

" I love it when you act all grown up and command people." He told her and she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Yeah me too. It's really fun." She said and he began to push her backwards slowly, never letting go of her. She was pressed against the door and heard a click, meaning that James had locked the door. He smiled at her mischievously.

" I know how we can have fun." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss. She finally began to feel happy again. She had actually been mad at him but there was just something that did that she couldn't stay mad at him for anything. They always seemed to find a way to make up again.

" I don't think that's a good idea, considering that the others will be here in a moment." She said and he nodded.

" A moment is all we need." he said and lifted her up bridal style and twirled her around. She laughed as he gently put her down on the couch.

" I love you so much." She told him sincerely. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her on the lips again.

" I love you too." he said and then kissed her again. She deepened the kiss and the next thing they knew they were interrupted by a knock on the door. James groaned and Abby laughed.

" Told you they would be here soon." Abby smirked and got off the couch fixing her shirt. James just sat and watched her as she walked over to the door and unlocked it. Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

" Jennifer?" She asked and Jennifer gave her a fake smile.

" I need to talk to James." Jennifer said and pushed through the door. She walked over to James and pulled him off the couch. " Get dressed, we're leaving in ten." She said and Abby walked over to them with crossed arms.

" Excuse me?" Abby said and Jennifer smiled sweetly.

" We have a charity bowling game to attend to. It will be good publicity for Big Time Rush and I invited James a week ago." she turned to James. " Did you forget?" She asked and pouted. James grabbed his head.

" Right! I totally forgot! I can't believe it!" He said and looked at Abby. " I'm so sorry." He said and got up from the couch. " Does it matter if I'm not here on movie night?" He asked and Abby bit her lip.

" We haven't spent so much time-" she began but Jennifer interrupted.

" James the clock is ticking. Are you coming or not?" She asked annoyed. James looked at Abby with a pleading look.

" Fine. Go." Abby said and James beamed at her. He pecked her on the lips and ran into his room to change. He came out only a minute later and walked over to Jennifer.

" I'm ready." He said and she took his hand.

" Great. Bye Ally!" She said and ran out dragging James with her.

" It's Abby and you already know my name!" Abby called after them. She sighed and threw herself at the couch. " Oh! I just want to die!" She yelled into a pillow.

" Should we be concerned about this?" Kendall asked from the door. Abby turned around and saw everyone gaping at her.

" Calm down. I don't really want to die." She said and chuckled and they let out a breath of relief.

" Where is James?" Jo asked as she sat down next to Abby.

" With Jennifer." Abby mumbled so low that no one heard her. They all leaned in.

" What?" They asked at the same time and she stood up.

" He's with Jennifer!" She yelled and they all jumped. She looked like she could kill someone. " I'm going to be down by the pool You guys enjoy your movie." She said and grabbed her guitar and songbook and walked out slamming the door after her. All the girls turned to their boyfriends.

" This has gone to far." They said at the same time crossing their arms.

" You need to talk to James!" Jo said and Camille nodded.

" Abby is getting depressed and we don't like depressed Abby! She's supposed to be bubbly and happy!" Camille told them and Stephanie continued.

" Like she was the day she first arrived in Palm Woods. Blowing kisses at everyone!"

" If you don't fix this soon I will!" Katie told them and they all knew they didn't want Katie to fix anything.

" Okay, we'll have a intervention for James about Jennifer. We agree that he has been spending to much time with her. He shows up late for rehearsals now too and Gustavo is threatening to fire him and exchange him with Wayne Wayne." Kendall said and they all shuddered at the thought of it.

" Can we please enjoy the movie now?" Carlos said and they all nodded pressing play. They agreed on talking to James tomorrow.

* * *

**_A/N: P.S. The next chapter is a continueation of this one but with Abby and what happened to her when she got out to the pool. Watch out she might have met someone ;)_**

**_have a great day and check my twitter for daily updates on not only my life but also my stories! =P_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Yay! It's time for the next chapter! And it's a part of my Big Time Update Bash! Yay! I really hope you'll like it, even if it's a little short. I have a lot of things to do for school right now but I'm trying to update as much as I can! =)_**

**__****_Tomorrow is my Birthday (24 of October). I'm turning 16 and I really hope you guys will review and make me happy for it because I wont be checking the reviews until tomorrow! ;)_**

_On my prfile you can find a plot to a new story I'm writing right now. Tell me what you think about it if you check it out, okay? It would make me really happy =)_

_Now, on with the chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I just own Abby and the guy in this chappie ;) _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Abby walked down to the pool, guitar and songbook in hand, and sat down on one of the loungers there. She looked around and noticed that she was the only one there. The other kids where probably inside or on auditions or something. She sighed and began to strum. Soon she began to play a melody and then sing.

" _It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say, His mind is somewhere far, away-_

_And I don't know how to get there." _She stopped playing when someone approached her. She looked up and saw a guy about her age, blond hair and blue eyes looking down at her. He had a guitar on his back and was carrying some papers, probably chords.

" That's some good playing you got there." He said smoothly. Abby smiled up at him.

" Thanks. You play too?" She asked casually and he pointed to his guitar on his back.

" Obviously." He chuckled and Abby laughed.

" Yeah sorry. I'm a little out." She said and he nodded.  
" It's okay." He was looking at her intently. " Can I join you? Your song didn't sound quite finished." He said and Abby looked at her lyrics.

" Yeah I know, something is missing I just don't know what it is. It has to sort of complete the song." He was still standing up looking at her. She realized what he was waiting for. " Oh yeah right! Sure. Sit down." She said and moved her things from the lounger next to her. He flashed her a heart warming smile and sat down. He took out his own guitar and put it in place.

" Can I see your song?" He asked her politely, not pressuring her. She nodded and handed him the chords and lyrics. He glanced at it. " This is really good." He stated when he had read it through.

" Thanks." Abby said smiling proudly. " But like I said, something is missing. Oh and I'm Abby by the way." She said and offered him a hand that he took.

" Ian and may I say Abby, you have a beautiful blush." He flirted and Abby couldn't stop herself from blushing slightly.

" Thanks, but you can stop the flirting." She said and he looked at her quizzically. " I have a boyfriend and I love him very much and I plan to stay faithful to him." She said biting her lip. He nodded understanding.

" It okay. I understand completely. I won't be pulling stunts on you." Abby smiled. It has been a long time since she met someone so nice (that didn't include her friends). " Now, back to the song. Here you write out of the girl's point of view. What she thinks of the guy and stuff like that. What you need-" He said and made a dramatic pause. "-is the guys point of view into the song." He finished and something clicked inside of Abby.

" But the song will be too long if I put in another verse." She said and Ian put his hand to his chin to think about it.

" What if you blend them together?" He suddenly asked.

" What do you mean?" She asked him curiously.

" Like this." he handed her the papers. " Begin to sing and just continue until I stop playing." he told her and she looked at the papers.

" Don't you need chords?" She asked him and he shook his head.

" Photographic memory. It runs in my family. Well at least when it comes to chords." he joked and Abby laughed.

" Okay. Start playing." Abby said and he did as she told him to.

" _It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say,_

_His mind is somewhere far, away._

_And I don't know how to get there._

_It's like" _

Abby began again but this time Ian joined her.

" (_**She's way too serious.)**_

_All he want's is to chill out._

_(__**She's always in a rush**__)_

_He makes me wanna pull all my, hair out._

_(__**And interrupting) **_

_Like he doesn't even care_

_(__**Like she doesn't even care)"**_

" _You,_ _**me**_  
_**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_"

They stopped singing as he stopped playing and Abby began to smile.

" Oh My Gosh that's it!" She said and hugged him excitedly. She pulled away awkwardly. " Uhm. Sorry. I just got carried away with the song." She said and he smiled at her.

" It's okay. Friends right?" He said and she smiled nodding.

" Yeah. Friends."

They continued to work on the song together and laughed and joked their way through it the entire evening. It was just going dark and they hadn't yet finished it.

" We can continue tomorrow. If you want to." Ian said and Abby nodded.

" I would love to." Ian beamed at her.

" It was really fun you know. Your boyfriend is lucky to have you." He said and she bit her lip frowning.

" If only he could see it that way." she mumbled and he looked at her.

" What did you say? I didn't hear you." She changed her expression quickly.

" Nothing. Just that we can meet here again tomorrow." Ian nodded.

" Yeah but it will have to be in the evening because I have a audition or two and my grandma is coming to visit us." He said and Abby nodded.

" I understand completely." She said and he smiled at her.

" Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." He said and she pulled him into a hug.

" Yes. And thank you for everything." She said and he hugged her back.

" No problem Abby." They pulled apart and both went back to their apartments. Abby thought about Ian the whole way up. She had been feeling really down and then he came and suddenly everything felt just a little bit better. She grinned to herself, happy that she had found a new friend.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay? So a new guy comes into the picture and suddenly Abby is feeling a little better? What will happen next? How will Ian effect Abby and James' relationship? Will they break up? Or will they stay together?... What do you think?_**

**_One thing I wanted to say is that this story can have two alternative endings and one that result in no other story:_**

**_1. James and Abby stay together and overcome Jennifers stupidity. In that case I might make a third story, in which it's four years later or so._**

**_2. They break up and Abby leaves James (or the other way). Then there is a third story in whch they meet again and maybe, just maybe, get back together._**

**_3. Surprise ending and no third story._**

**_So what do you think? Which one would you like the best?_**

**_Review and tell me! Please please please don't forget it's my B-day! ;)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you to all of you who made my birthday the best ever with your reviews! That includes everyone who reviewed on TGND and My Best Friend as well! I love you guys!_**

**_I decided to do a quick update to this story before I leave. I'm going to my cousins and I don't know when I'll be back but I might update another story tomorrow. Not sure if it'll be TGND or My Best Friend yet though. What do you think?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I just own Abby and Ian!_**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

The next day was pretty busy. Mrs Knight hadn't come home yet and everyone was helping to clean up the mess they had made last night. James put the bowls away and wiped his forehead.

" I didn't make this mess. Why do I need to help and clean up?" He asked annoyed and checking his hands. Kendall picked up some chips from the floor and put them in a plastic bag, turning to James.

" Because your girlfriend is in charge." He said and James stuck out his tongue at him. Abby smiled to herself as she handed Carlos the vacuum cleaner. Logan and Katie where just finished with dusting.

" Why aren't you doing anything Abby?" James asked and she chuckled.

" I'm giving you orders aren't I?" She joked and walked over to him. " Okay, so to change the subject-" She told him taking a plate out of his hand and put it on the counter. " I have been writing this song and you know that I have been saying how something is missing right?"

" Yeah. Continue." James said looking at her as she bit her lip.

" Well, a friend helped me figure it out yesterday and I was thinking about using it in the singing contest." Abby admitted and James smiled widely.

" That's great!" He told her and she smiled.

" I know right? But the thing is, the song is a duet and I was wondering if you would like to sing with-" James phone began to ring and he lifted his finger to stop Abby from talking.

" I need to get this." He said and she sighed nodding. " Hello?... Yeah It's James... When would that be?... Friday?... Sure, I'll just have to talk to my friends... Yeah I can try... Thank you, I'll see you Friday." He said and hung up. Abby dropped her smile.

" What's Friday?" She asked and he shrugged.

" The people from Jennifer's movie want to talk to us about the songs." He said.

" But the singing contest is on Friday." Abby stated and James' eyes widened.

" God., I'm so sorry Abby! I didn't know! I'll try to make it back in time to watch you sing!" He said and Abby frowned. Hadn't he heard what she had said? She was about to ask him to sing with her but now he had some important meeting with Jennifer's people? She felt a knot building in her stomach. " Now, what did you want ask me?" He asked totally oblivious.

" Nothing." Abby said and turned around. " I think we are finished here now. You guys can watch Tv or something. I have to go to Rocque Records and talk to Gustavo about a song." she smiled grabbing her bag and songbook. " Don't get into trouble while I'm gone okay?" She said and they waved at her as she left.

Kendall turned around to James who looked confused.

" What's wrong with you?" Kendall asked annoyed. James snapped his head in Kendall's direction.

" What do you mean?" He asked and Logan and Carlos walked up to them.

" Dude, you are spending _way_ to much time with Jennifer." Carlos exclaimed. James raised an eyebrow.

" Is this some kind of intervention?" He asked and they nodded. James sighed. " Look, I know Jen and I have been spending time together, but that's just as friends and we do it to promote Big Time Rush!"

" Don't you think, the actual Big Time Rush should be doing it then and not just _one _of the members?" Asked Logan.

" Yeah! Exactly!" Carlos said. " We have as much right to go to a movie premiere as you James." James looked at his friends.

" Well you can come on Friday." He said trying to lighten them up.

" That's not even the point." said Kendall. " The point is that you have been spending less time with Abby and that you and _Jenny _are acting as if you are together." He said Jenny with disgust. " I know she is a Jennifer but you have a girlfriend and yet you flirt with her." James shook his head.

" Jen isn't a Jennifer anymore. She quit remember?"

" You can't just quit being a stuck up, superficial, gold dig-" Kendall put his hand over Carlos' mouth and looked at Katie.

" Go annoy Bitters." He told his sister.

" With Pleasure." She said and ran out of the apartment. Kendall sighed and let go of Carlos.

" Look James. We want Big Time Rush to be a success as much as you do, but we think that you are doing it the wrong way. Abby and you went through a lot before you got together and now you are risking it all because of Jennifer." He told his friend.

" No I'm not risking it at all. Abby and I are perfectly happy. We both agreed on focusing on out music for now." James said.

" But you aren't doing that!" Carlos exclaimed again becoming angry. They all looked at him as he turned red. " You spend too much time with Jennifer. You show up late to rehearsals because of her. Don't you see Abby's face when you tell her that you stopped by to give Jennifer a ride? She is devastated and you don't even see it! When was the last time you took her out to dinner or bought her a gift? As I recall it you didn't give her anything for your one month anniversary which was almost a month ago!" They all stared at Carlos in shock. He just shrugged, still looking angrily at James. Kendall cleared his throat.

" Well, uhm, that was everything I guess. Think about that James." he said and nodded curtly. Logan was still in shock but walked after Kendall as they excited the apartment.

" Before you lose her to someone else." Carlos added and walked out not listening to another word. Not that James could say anything after that intervention.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so James is finally waking up! yay! Let's just hope that it isn't too late for him and Abby! Well of course it isn't but still. I have decided to more or less go with option nr 1. I think that was the one with them making it through and staying together. =/ Well anyway I don't know if I'll make another sequel to this story. It feels like I somehow just don't feel as connected with it. I hardly have time to write and it's like I'm not getting many reviews on it._**

**_If the reviews get higher I'll continue, if not, I'm afraid I'll just have to finish this story and give up. =(_**

**_Until next time! :D_**

**_Have a great day!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**

**_P.S. Follow me on twitter for news and updates! And don't forget to check my profile and read about the new story! =D Tell me what you thought about it!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Hellu Peeps! :D _**

**_How are you guys? I'm feeling amazing, except for the fact that someone STOLE out new sofa today! =O it's okay though, dad called the police =)_**

**_Anyway about this story, I'm afraid it's coming to an end soon. =( I know it's sad but at least you'll find out what happens and belive me I have a feeling you'll like the outcome =). I have written two chapters after this one but I'm sure there will be like around four more in total and I have an idea for an epilogue too =D! _**

**_Tell me what you want to happen and I'll do my best!_**

**_Please enjoy this chapter because I don't know when I'll be updating next time!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Big Time Rush! I just own Abby and Ian!_**

* * *

The guys ignored James for the rest of the day but he tried to keep a straight face anyway. Their intervention had gotten him to think. What if he really was losing Abby? It couldn't be happening right? No. He had to try and make it up to her, so he got out of the apartment and was just about to get a cab to get to the city to buy her something nice when Jennifer stopped him.

" Hi James." She said happily. " I was thinking about Friday-"

" How do you know about Friday?" James asked her before she could continue. He hadn't told anyone about it yet. Well except for Abby and the guys but they wouldn't tell anyone else? Well it wasn't really a secret so even if they did it didn't matter.

" Oh silly, I set it up." She said twirling her hair around her finger.

" In that case, can we please move it to another day?" Jennifer's expression changed and she stopped twirling her hair.

" What did you just say?" She asked darkly and James looked at her uncertainly.

" Can we please move the meeting because Abby is going to be in the singing contest and I don't want to miss her singing." James asked again, explaining the situation and trying to be as polite as possible. She glared at him darkly.

" No." James' smile dropped.

" Why?" He asked confused.

" Because." Jennifer's face didn't change at all. If look's could kill, James would be dead by now.

" I just don't understand why-"

" James will you just drop it already?" Jennifer snapped. He looked at her confused. She had never shown this side of her. This was the way Jennifer had used to be not the way Jenny was. Maybe he had just been failing to notice that she hadn't really changed at all... Her expression softened. " I'm sorry James. I shouldn't have snapped on you. It's just that this meeting is important and we can't reschedule it. I'm sorry but you might have to miss Abby's performance." James looked down.

" That's bad... Now I have to tell Abby I can't be there..." He just walked away and left Jennifer behind him, smirking- but of course he didn't notice.

Abby was sitting by the pool with Kendall, Carlos and Logan playing cards. Katie was sitting and whining on why she couldn't play with them but Kendall just ignored her as he was concentrating on the game.

" Come on! Your my big brother! Isn't there some rule that says that big brothers have to do anything his baby sister says?" Katie asked and Logan put down his cards for a second.

" No, that rule actually stops applying when you turn ten," He said. " after that you're just annoying if you ask for something." Carlos chuckled, but stopped when he saw Katie's look.

" But we are Knight's! Right Abby?" She said giving Abby the puppy eyed look. Abby made a sweet face.

" Awww, that's so cute-" Her smile dropped. "-but no." Katie groaned.

" Are you kidding me?"

" No, I would love for you to play but Kendall is your big brother and he says no, so I have to say no too." Abby raised her hands in the air. " Yes! I won again" The three guys groaned.

" Again?" Carlos asked, bummed about losing again.

" Yup." She showed her cards and they all groaned again as Abby turned to Katie. " You see? Go fish is a really hard game to play. Especially with three boys." Katie grinned at Abby's comment.

" Abs!" Abby turned around hearing someone call her name. James was running towards her fast. She stood up putting down her cards.

" James?" She asked sounding worried. " Is something wrong? " The look in his eyes told her that something was wrong. He had that glim in them, like when he had told her the truth about that stupid plan that almost broke them up.

" I need to talk to you." He said. " Alone." He added, seeing the looks his friends where giving him. They where still mad and he knew it.

" Alright. Let's go." Abby said and he took her hand and lead her away from the pool towards the Palm Woods park. A hundred thoughts where running through Abby's head. _What if he's breaking __up with me, w_as one of them. He stopped moving and turned to face her.

" I'm so sorry about this Abby." He said and then realized he had used the completely wrong words.

" Oh no! I knew it!" Abby said and her eyes filled with tears as she began to hold back sobs. " You're breaking up with me." A tear fell down as James cupped her cheeks wiping the tears away.

" No. No." He whispered. " I love you. I would never break up with you Abby. You know that right? That I love you?" He asked as she began to calm down a little.

" It's just that we haven't been the way we used to be." Abby said still crying. " And I thought you might not love me anymore and-"

" My love for you is stronger then anything." James said and softly kissed her on the lips. " I love you." He said again against her lips and she kissed him back. Her fingers tangled in his hair and his hands roamed her back. When they pulled away they where both flushed and breathing heavily.

" I love you too James." Abby said and hugged him. He held her close to him, thinking about how the warmth of her soft lips still lingered on his own.

" I know." He said in a small breath. " The real reason I wanted to talk to you is about Friday." He added and Abby pulled away looking him straight in the eyes.

" You can't come." She stated and he looked down.

" I'm sorry." She put a hand to his cheek eventhough it hurt her.

" It's okay. I understand that you can't be there." He looked up at her.

" Aren't you mad?" He asked and she shook her head.

" I'm a little hurt I guess, but it's not a big thing." She said shrugging. " It's just a competition right?" He smiled at her.

" I knew you would understand. That's why I love you." He kissed her firmly on the lips again and she kissed him back.

" I'm just wondering one thing." Abby said as they pulled away.

" Shoot."

" Do you mind if I sing a duet in the competition with a friend of mine?" James looked at her.

" No? Why would I mind?" He asked her and she shrugged.

" I just figured that since you are my boyfriend after all I should ask you first." She tried to send him a message but he didn't seem to get it.

" Oh, well that's okay Abby. You don't have to ask my permission for everything." He said and chuckled. " I thought you where more independant."

" I was." Abby answered and he just nodded.

" Okay, I need to get going now. I have to talk to the guys."

" Yeah about that, what's going on? They stared you out when you came to get me." Abby stated.

" Yeah we where in a small disagreement." James said. " It's better you don't know." Abby nodded biting her lip.

" Well alright. I have to go too. I needed to find Camille and Jo." James raised an eyebrow.

" Okay, can you tell me why?" Abby smirked at him.

" It's better you don't know." She repeated what he said and turned on her heel and left him standing there. He turned around shaking his head and then walking back towards the guys again. Once he was close enough they looked at him- no it was more like _glared _at him- and then turned their heads in the other direction. He walked up to their table and looked at them.

" I'm sorry okay?" He said after a while. " I was acting like a jerk and I didn't even know it myself. I promise I will never put my career before Abby." Logan had turned around at his words and so had Carlos, but it took Kendall until now to turn around.

" I told you that if you ever hurt her I would-" He began but stopped himself.

" I know." James said. " And I'm sorry- again." He added thoughtfully. Logan looked at Carlos, who looked at Kendall, who glared at James. Kendall's expression began to soften slightly and he offered James a small smile that James quickly returned.

" You're forgiven- this time." Kendall said and James clapped his hand together.

" Thanks guys." He said and joined them at the table. Kendall dealt out the cards.

" Let's go fish"

Abby knocked on Camille's door. It took a while for it to open and very tired looking Camille opened the door.

" Abby?" She said and yawned. " Hi. Sorry, I'm so tired. Come in." Abby didn't say anything but she walked in and sat down on Camille's couch.

" I called Jo too. She'll be over in a second." Abby said and the doorbell rang. Camille opened it quickly and Jo walked in smiling at them and then sat down beside Abby.

" You called?" She said and Abby nodded. " Well? Are you going to say something or not?" Abby bit her lip. She didn't even know why she had called Jo and come over to Camille's apartment. They didn't have to hear about her insecurities or worries. She should be able to handle her own problems. Teenagers shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this.

" I met a guy." She blurted out and both Camille's and Jo's jaws dropped.

" You're cheating on James?" They exclaimed and Abby quickly shook her head.

" No! I'm not cheating on James." She said trying to stay calm. " And the guy is just my friend. He's helping me sing in the competition. I still have to ask him though. I am going to meet up with him later today." Abby explained and both Camille and Jo let out a breath.

" Wait. Aren't you supposed to sing your song with James?" Jo asked and Abby once again bit her lip.

" Well about that," She said. " James is busy. He won't be coming to see me sing."

" What?" Jo asked with wide eyes. " He should be there to support you!"

" Yes he should! He's your boyfriend!" Camille piped up.

" I know." Abby said calmly. " But it's okay. Kendall, Logan and Carlos will be there so it's okay." She tried to be convincing but didn't do it so well.

" Come on Abby." Camille said. " We all know that it's not okay." Abby sighed.

" No. I guess it's not."

" Damn right it's not!" Jo exclaimed and covered her mouth quickly, when Camille and Abby stared at her. " Sorry." She said, sounding a little embarrassed. " Just got carried away." Abby smiled at her.

" Look guys, this is between me and James. We can get through everything. This is just a small bump in the road."

" I guess..." Camille agreed.

" Yeah..." Jo added.

" Then it's settled." Abby said standing up. " I just need to take one day at a time and hopefully this little _issue _will get better." The both girls nodded.

" You're right. It'll just blow over." Camille said and clapped Abby's back.

" Yeah, I really hope so..." Abby said, once again getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so what did you think? Please help me get this story past 100 reviews! =O If I get 10 reviews or more on this chapter I'll try and update in two days or so! So please please please review! :D_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**

**_P.S. As for my other stories, they will be updated some time during this week. Tell me which story you'd like me to update first!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Okay so I know it was a while ago since I updated. But hey, I'm doing it now! ;) If you want reasons for me being late with the update, please read the authors note on chapter 16 in The Girls Next Door. That'll explain it. =)_**

**_Anyway, this chapter is a little sad I guess. But belive me, compared to the next one (chapter 19!) this is NOTHING! _**

**_Well I really hope you'll enjoy it even if it's a little sad. Please review! It would make me feel a lot better (you'll understand why if you read the A/n in TGND!)._**

**_ENjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I only own Abby and Ian! I don't own BTR!_**

* * *

During the week that passed Abby spent time preparing for the contest. She and Ian had spent a lot of time together, only as friends, but she had come to see him as a brother she never had- well if she didn't count Kendall, since he was after all her cousin.

James on the other hand, had begun to spend more time with the guys again and less time with Jenny. He still did see her, but he didn't go on movie premiers with her as much- just two times during one week. And if you didn't count to bowling for charities on Saturdays then it wasn't much time at all.

They both spent a lot of time in the recording studio, but they where rarely there on the same time. Gustavo had finished recording the Big Time Rush and Abby Knight duet and now they where back to recording alone. Abby of course came as much as she could but with the singing competition coming up, Gustavo told her to focus more on music than her boyfriend.

Abby had tried asking James again if he was okay with her singing with a friend and he always seemed to have other things on his mind because he always answered the same way.

" What? Oh yeah... Sure... Do whatever you want to... Love you..." Then Abby did what she had come to do everyday. She sighed and walked out of the apartment to go and meet Ian by the pool or in the Palm Woods Café so that they could practice.

Ian had agreed to singing with Abby. He had been thrilled to hear that she wanted to sing with him. He said it would be good for both of their careers if they won but he cared more about having fun and getting to know each other then winning. That was a special trait Abby admired. Sometimes James could get very compeditive, almost like Carlos and that was one of the differences that Ian and James had. Don't get me wrong, they also reminded of each other and Abby guessed that they would be great friends once they meet for real.

* * *

So far Ian knew everything about James, but James hadn't had time to listen to anything Abby tolld him about Ian. That was why Abby had wanted them to meet at a café in town today. So that they could talk about the future and more.

Abby glanced at her watch again. _He's just five minutes late. He'll be here soon, _she thought and looked towards the entrence. Although he wasn't. She waited for him for two hours, then she gave up and headed back to the Palm Woods. Once she got there she searched up her friends and as she guessed they where by the pool.

" Kendall," she said as she approached them and they all looked up. " have you seen James anywhere?" Kendall looked around but finally shook his head.

" No. Sorry Abs. I thought he was supposed to meet you at that café." Abby nodded.

" He was. I need to find him." She said and walked away, leaving the others with worried looks on their faces.

" Do you think he stood her up again?" Carlos asked and Kendall bit his lip.

" Yeah... I think so." He said and Logan began to look nervous.

" They aren't going to break up right?" He asked, his voice getting a little higher. " I mean, they just hit a bump in the road right? This relationship is to strong and-"

" I don't know." Kendall interuppted. " I really have no idea..."

* * *

" Come on! This can't be true!" James' voice rang through Abby's ears. She opened the door to apartment 2J and saw him sitting on the couch playing videogames with Jennifer. " How can you win so easily?" He laughed, failing to notice that Abby was in the apartment.

" Oh James, you are so naive. Do you think that just because I like make up I don't play videogames?" Jennifer asked in a sickly sweet tone. If James hadn't been there, Jennifer would be dead. Abby cleared her throat and both James and Jennifer turned around.

" Hey Abs." James smiled and she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Hey Abs?" James heard in her voice that something was wrong. " Hey Abs?" She repeated. " I waited James! I waited for two _freaking _hours!" She yelled. Jenny looked amused and Abby glared at her. " Get out!" She yelled at her as she stood up.

" Abby be rational. James just forgot the time when he was with me-"

" Get the _hell _out of this apartment before I kiss your _ass _to Bejing!" Jenny stood still.

" You don't have the right to throw me out, it's not your apartment. I'll go if James want me to go." Abby looked at James. This was his chance to prove himself. This was his _last _chance.

He blew it.

" Jenny can stay Abs. Let's just calm down a little-" He began and Abby stared at him.

" James are you stupid or something?" She asked him and regretted the words after seeing James' hurt face. Then she saw Jenny's amused one and the regrett was gone. " You stood me up, to play videogames with _her._" Abby pointed at Jenny who was sitting in the sofa once again.

" Will you just calm down already?" James snapped.

" No! I wont! Not until she gets out of this apartment!" Abby yelled. Jenny stood up.

" I'll just leave." She said and left, knowing that she had done what she wanted. Abby glared at her as she left and James shook his head.

" This is unbelieveble." He told his grilfriend. " Why are you so jealous?" Abby gave him a look.

" What did you just say?" She asked and he laughed sarcastically.

" This is what all this is about isn't it?" He asked. " You are _jealous._ Jen told me this would happen." Abby felt like punching a hole in the wall but knew that it would only hurt her if she did.

" I just can't believe you James. I am not jealous!"

" Yes, you are. Don't try to deny it because it's written all over your face." He said trying to stay calm.

" I'm not even going to discuss this anymore. " Abby said and grabbed her bag, walking to the door.

" So now you're just leaving?" She stopped but didn't turn around. " It's so typical you Abs, just trying to pick a fight with me! All. The. Time." She turned around and once he saw the tears he regretted ever saying anything. His amused smile faded and was replaced with a sad expression instead. " Abby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt yo-"

" You did." She said, her voice thick with tears. " You have." Then she left, closing the door behind her calmly and that was what made James feel bad. If she would have slammed it shut, maybe they would have calmed down but he now knew that she already was calm and that there might not be a turning back after this.

* * *

With tears in her eyes, and half sobbing, Abby walked to the elevator. Once she got in and the door closed she sat down and began to sob. How could things have gone so wrong? What if she had made a misstake to confront James and Jennifer? She ran a hand through her fingers and wiped away her tears. As she sat there suddenly the lights flickered. Of course, she didn't notice with all the tears spilling out. She stood up when the elevator stopped and turned around so that the person entering wouldn't see that she had been crying.

" Abby?" She recognized the voice and turned around.

" Ian." She said and he looked at her puffy red eyes. She let out a sob and he walked up to her and hugged her. She began to cry on his shoulder and he just tried to calm her down.

" Shh... It's okay..." He said, his voice comforting. " Tell me what happened." he said and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  
" J-James a-and I-" Abby said. " w-we ha-had a f-fight." Once again she began to cry and dropped to the floor with her hands over her eyes. Ian sat down next to her and held her.

Once again the lights in the elevator flickered but this time both Abby and Ian noticed. Suddenly everything began to shake and they nearly lost their balance when everything calmed down again.

" What was that?" Ian asked just as the elevator came to a stop and everything turned black.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think? I really hope you liked it enough to review. If you don't, they might break up FOREVER! Moahahahahaha! =D_**

**_I'm just kidding... Or am I? ;)_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_IMOPORTANT! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE FIRST!_**

**_A/N: Okay It's been a while! I know! Please don't kill me when I tell you this! If you read my other BTR fics I am so sorry that I have to tell you this but I am going to have to put The Girls Next Door and My Best Friend on hold for a while. I want to finish this story first and then concentrate on the others one at a time. I feel like I have a lot on my mind right now and that I keep mixing everything up. =/ Sorry, but I hope you understand. _**

**_Anyway I'm trying to finish this story now as soon as I can and I have been writing this chapter and re-writing it like seven times. I just didn't know for sure how I wanted it to end but I think I'm satisfied with the result. Please review and tell me if you are okay with my decision to put the other stories on hold. If not, review and tell me why I should continue the other stories too right now. =) It would mean a lot to hear your opinion._**

**_This chapter is long, or that's what I think at least, and I really hope you'll like it enough to review!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR. I just own Abby..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Abby stopped crying for a second and tried to look around. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. She felt Ian next to her but she didn't speak at first.

" Abby? Are you okay?" Ian asked quietly and she nodded but remembered that he couldn't see anything.

" Uh, yeah." She said, her voice a little hoarse from crying. " I'm okay. What happened?" She asked a little scared and he squeezed her hand carefully.

" I don't know." Silence filled the elevator once again and Ian took out his phone from his pocket, giving them some light. He lifted it up slightly. " No service." He muttered under his breath and then pointed the light towards Abby. " You're not claustrophobic are you?" He asked and she shook her head.

" No." He put an arm around her shoulder and she relaxed a little. " Shouldn't there be an emergency phone inside the elevator we could use?" She asked him and he shook his head.

" No, I heard Bitters say something about the phones and that they didn't work today for some reason." Abby sighed deeply and took out her own phone. No signal. She put it back into her pocket and just sat there in silence. " What did you and James fight about?" Ian asked after a while. He and James hadn't officially met yet and James didn't necessarily know about Ian. Abby just told him she was spending time with a friend and besides, James was always with Jenny nowadays.

" Jennifer." She answered and Ian whistled.

" She can be a real pain in the-"  
" I know." Abby said before he could continue.

" And what has she done now?"

" The usual but this time James didn't make it better. He first stood me up on our date and then I found the two of them playing video games in his apartment." Ian listened as Abby continued to tell him how they had fought and how she now was feeling bad for calling James stupid. In the end of her story he snickered, which surprised her.

" I'm sorry to say this but James did act kind of stupid. He should have supported you and not Jennifer. I know it's not my place to say anything but I really mean it." He said and Abby looked away for a fiew seconds.

" Ian," she began slowly. " I don't think you fully understand how much I love James."

* * *

Meanwhile in James' apartment James was glaring at the door where Abby had just left. Did she walk out on him forever or was it just right now? What had happened. He regretted not supporting Abby but he was to proud of himself to tell her that. It only took him another second to think then he ran after her. Unfortunately for him he just excited when he saw her run into the elevator.

He felt really bad. Not thinking clearly he ran up to the elevator and banged at the door as the lights began to flicker. The next second everything turned black. The only light that came in was from the windows, but the sun was setting so it had begun to get dark outside as well.

" Dammit!" He hissed when he accidentally walked into a plant on his way to the lobby.

" Great. Here comes the hockey hooligan." James jumped when he saw Bitters with a flashlight in his face.

" Mr Bitters. What happened? Have you sen Abby anywhere?" Mr Bitters shook his head.

" It's just a power outage. It'll be fixed soon. No I haven't seen your girlfriend anywhere." Bitters said in the same monotone voice as always.

" Thanks." James muttered. " Not that you where of any help." He then mumbled to himself. Suddenly out of nowhere Katie appeared.

" I've seen Abby." She said and James jumped.

" Where did you come from!" He yelled surprised and Katie shook her head at him.

" I am so disappointed in you James." She said and suddenly a chorus was heard:

" So are we." James turned around and saw the rest of Big Time Rush and their girlfriends standing, arms crossed, glaring at him.

" What did I do?" He asked them and Camille slapped him across the face.

" You are the worst boyfriend in the history of bad boyfriends!" One more slap. " You know what! You top that list over Skippy McDoodle!" Everyone looked at her confused.

" Skippy McWhoodle?" She shrugged.

" An ex."

" Wait what ex? You said you never been on a date!" Logan said and she looked at him.

" My friends ex? Logie you can calm down already. I just have eyes for you- " she smiled at him but then turned back glaring at James. "- unlike _some _people!" One more slap was heard and James was all red over his cheek. He grabbed it and glared at her.

" Do not touch the face!" He said. " Only my girlfriend can touch it, and that's with her lips- ouch!" Kendall had smacked him on the back of his head.

" That's my cousin!" He yelled at him. "And I just saw her run into the elevator crying! What the h-"

" Kendall!" Jo called. They all looked at her. She was standing by the elevators, pressing her ear against the cold metal. " I think someone is in there!" In less then a second they where all running towards the elevator and yelling out Abby's name. James was banging on the door with all his strength.

" Abby! Can you hear me? Abby!" Bitters pushed his way through the crowd of people forming. He pushed everyone aside.

" Everybody calm down. There is no one stuck in the elevator. If there was they would have called on the emergency phone." He said calmly. James grabbed him by the collar.

" You. Said. There. Was. A. Power. Outage." He said and shook Bitters with every word. " If my girl is in there, I'll do whatever I can to get her out. I want you to go and check the cameras in the elevator and see what if anyone was in there before the power outage, _now._" He growled looking furious. It was at this point Kendall and the others noticed something they hadn't seen in a while- James' _real _feelings for Abby. That was when they knew that all of Abby's insecurities where for nothing. James would never cheat on her and would never leave her. He loved her, with all of his heart. Grabbing Bitters by the collar and threatening him sure meant something right?

Bitters nodded slowly and James let go of him and he scurried off to find the tapes. Soon he returned with a worried face and James worst fear was confirmed.

" I have already called for help." Bitters said. " Luckily Abby isn't in there alone." They all froze as Bitters began to look worried. " What? When you didn't spend time with her she helped me get a girlfriend. I like her!" They all gasped. " Don't tell her I told you!" he said and they all shrugged. James was shaking. He didn't hear anything anymore and his head was spinning.

" James?" Jo suddenly said. " You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down." She said and he shook his head.

" This is all my fault. Abby is in there because of me. I should have told Jennifer to leave. I should have been with Abby and not her." he was ranting now and walking back and forth all the time.

" James." Bitters suddenly said and he stopped pacing. " I think there might be something you should see." He said and led him towards the surveillance room. He pressed play and Abby appeared on the screen. " This is about five minutes before the outage." Bitters said and James' heart fell. Abby was crying, because of him. He looked away.

" Mr Bitters, please take that away. I can't watch it." He told him.

" That's not all. Keep watching." James opened his eyes and saw how another person entered. A guy about their age. He was talking to Abby. Then they hugged! And then everything turned black. James stared at the screen which now was black.

" S-she..." James began but he didn't know what else to say. " She was hugging that other guy!" He exclaimed suddenly mad. Abby had been hugging another guy. They must have known each other since before because Abby didn't go hugging strangers whenever she had the chance. James took the remote and replayed it. Once. Twice. Three times, but it never changed. Then he took it frame by frame and then he saw what he feared the most. Just a second before the lights went out, it looked almost like- but it couldn't be. Or? He shook his head and looked again.

" Bitters? What does this look like to you?" He asked and the older man looked at the screen.

" If I didn't know better, it looks almost like they are about to kiss." He said and James' heart shattered.

" That's what I thought."

* * *

In the elevator Ian stared at Abby. He was stunned by her words and yet he wasn't surprised.

" How can you still love him after everything he did to you?" He asked her and they sat down again.

" I just don't know. He is like a part of me. I just can't be away from him. He can drive me insane but I can't stay mad at him for anything."

" He's the harmony to every song you sing." Ian finished for her. " I get it. The song is about you two. You love him." Abby nodded once.

" Have you ever felt that way about someone Ian?" She asked. " It's like, if he is far away, I worry constantly. If I can't see him or feel him, I stop breathing and my heart is empty. And then, when he comes back, he brings my heart with him and everything feels right in the world again." Ian stayed quiet. He took Abby's hand.

" Yes, I've felt it." he said looking her in the eyes. " But I lost her." Abby's eyes teared up again.

" What happened?" She asked slowly. " If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." She added quickly.

" It's okay." Ian smiled sadly. " Her name was Sasha. She died a year ago in a car accident. It wasn't her fault though. The other driver drove when the light turned red. He survived, she didn't. He blamed it on a cramping leg but we all knew he had been drunk at the time. He was put in jail for man slaughter."

" I'm so sorry Ian. I had no idea." Abby said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

" It's okay Abs." He said and squeezed her hand. A bang was heard.

" _Abby!_" A voice was heard in the distance.

" James?" Abby asked, recognizing the voice. " James!" She yelled and stood up and started banging on the door as well. " JAMES!" Ian stood up as well and began to bang too. Soon they heard another voice.

" _Abby Knight? We are doing everything to get you and your friend out of there! You'll be out very soon. The elevator should start up in about a minute!_" It sounded like an adult and both Ian and Abby jumped excited and hugged, just as the lights turned on and the elevator moved. When it came to a stop though and the doors opened they turned around and saw James glaring at them.

" James-" Abby began but James had entered the elevator and thrown himself at Ian and punched him in the eye. " James!" Abby yelled and tried to get him off of Ian who didn't even try to defend himself. " Stop it James!" She yelled as James threw another punch at the guy who had been pushed to the wall.

" You bastard! You had your hands all over my girlfriend!" James yelled and Ian shook his head.

" No! I didn't! I swear!" He said but once again James wanted to punch him but Abby stepped in between them.

" Stop it James!" She said again, this time her voice harsh. She turned around to look at Ian. His nose was bleeding and there was a bruise forming around his left eye. " Oh My God Ian." She said and tried to offer him help. " I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." She said and looked at James. " Why did you just beat him James? He hasn't done anything!" She yelled at him.

" He was hugging you and you two-" James trailed off realizing he must have made a mistake. Luckily paramedics had also been called to the place in case anyone was injured and they took care of Ian.

" James, dude!" Carlos exclaimed.

" Why did you just-" Logan began.

" -beat him!" The rest of their group finished. James was embarrassed. He looked at Abby who was furious.

" Let's go James." She said grabbing his hand and looking at Ian. " I'm sorry. I need to talk to my-" She stopped. Were she and James still together after all of this? Maybe. " I'll just text you later." She said and dragged James with her to the apartment. As soon as she closed and locked the door behind them she turned around and they started yelling at each other.

" What the hell is your problem James!" Abby yelled.

" What _my _problem is? What is your problem!" He yelled back. " You are the one going around hugging random guys in elevators! Did you cheat on me with him?" Abby stared at him, her mouth open.

" Are you freaking real?" She yelled. " He's my _friend! _And no, I didn't cheat on you with him! He is the one who is going to sing my song with me. Do you remember? The one that you didn't want to sing with me?" He stared at her.

" You never asked-"

" Yes, James. I did. And I asked you several other times if it was okay that my friend sang it with me but you simply didn't listen to me then either." They where somewhat calm now, but they were still glaring at each other.

" Then why were you hugging him?" James asked and she shook her head.

" Don't you hug your friends? Don't you hug Jennifer? You spend all your waking time with her and not me." Abby said, a knot forming in her stomach.

" Why hadn't I met that guy before?" James pushed, ignoring her question.

" I wanted to introduce him to you but I never go the chance-"

" And who the hell is he anyway? I don't even have a name!"

" His name is Ian!" Abby yelled back at him.

" How can I know that you never cheated?" James voice was low now.

" Don't you trust me?" Abby asked, tears pushing their way through her eyes. " Don't you? James!" He sighed deeply and answered her question with honesty.

" I want to Abs. I really want to, but I just don't know what to think." Abby closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead as James continued. " Maybe Jen was right after all." Abby's eyes snapped open.

" I can't believe you just said that." She told him. " Maybe _Jen _was right? Tell me James, did you cheat on me? I can't believe you are going to make this all about her again!" He shrugged.

" That's what it's all about, isn't it? Me and her spending time together?" He said. Abby stared at him.

" No James. This isn't about Jennifer. It's not about Ian either. It's about us." She said, her voice nearly breaking. She took a deep breath and waited for his answer.

" Yes. This is about us, but it's also about everyone else. It can never be _just _you and me. There is always someone else waiting around the corner." He told her and she ran her hand through her hair, continuing to listen to him. " Maybe we rushed into things Abby. Maybe we were never meant to be." Abby's heart broke at his words.

" What are you saying James? That you don't love me anymore? Is that what you're saying? Because if it is, then I don't see another reason for us to stay together." Abby sniffled. James looked at her.

" So now you are breaking up with me." He stated and Abby felt anger burning inside of her again.

" You just told me that we weren't meant to be! What am I supposed to say about that?" She yelled at him.

" You are supposed to tell me I'm wrong! You are not supposed to agree with me! You are supposed to kiss me and tell me you love me and no matter what happens, you'll always be with me!" James' face was red. Abby didn't know if it was because he was angry or just tired of all the yelling.

" I can't do that, because then you would just leave and go to your precious Jennifer!" Abby said and James turned around walking to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob. Abby stared at him, tears falling down her cheeks. " What are you doing now?" She asked him and he pursed his lips together in a fine line.

" I'm leaving." He told her. " I can't take any more of your drama about Jennifer or your crap about Ian." He said roughly.

" If you walk out that door James-" Abby began.

" What Abby? You'll break up with me? I think that you're a little to late with that." James snorted.

"-don't bother coming back when you find out the truth about Jennifer." She swallowed hard. " If you walk out. Don't bother ever coming back." She repeated and he looked at her.

" Goodbye Abby." He said and turned the doorknob and slammed the door after him. Abby felt something inside of her. Hurt. The tears she had tried to hold back were running down her cheeks. There was no going back after this. She slowly began to sob. Somehow she ended up on the couch. She had no idea how. All she knew was that the tears and the heartbreak were too much. She looked at the picture of her and James that was on the table. She picked it up and took it out of the picture frame. She stared at it and slowly ripped it in two. Just like he had done to her heart...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Palm Woods, Jennifer was combing her hair while humming on a song.

" Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend-" She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She put away her comb and walked over to the door. " I wonder who that could be..." She mumbled looking at the watch. It was pretty late and she would need her beauty sleep. She opened the door and gasped.

" James? What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the brunette boy with tears running down his cheeks. He walked inside and hugged her. She had just gotten a manicure but for once she didn't say anything about it.

" It's Abby." He managed to say through tears. " We broke up." Jennifer hugged him tighter and tried to comfort him. James closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his heart. Like it had just been ripped in two. What he didn't know right then was that behind his back, Jennifer smirked.

* * *

**_A/N: DON'T HATE ME! *ducks from any flying object that comes right at her* Just believe in me when I say that I'll try to fix this, okay? But then again... If you don't review and tell me to fix it I don't find a reason to do so and I might just make James and Jennifer "get together" and live happily ever after, never looking back at Abby who is begging for money on the street because James made Gustavo fire her..._**

**_HA! Like I would ever do that! Or would I? hehehehe..._**

**_Review if you want me to solve it all! :D_**

**_Much love!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**

**_P.S. The more you review, the faster I'll update... 3_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Okay so I am so so happy right now! :D_**

**_I got 16 REVIEWS on he last chapter! :D:D:D_**

**_Thank you, _****_Thank you, _****_Thank you, _****_Thank you, _****_Thank you, _****_Thank you, _****_Thank you, _****_Thank you! 33333333_**

**__****_I love you guys! :D3_**

**__****_So anyway, I know this chapter is short but I promised to post something before or after the new year and I just finished this. I don't know it it's good and I think you might be a little mad at me for it... The end at least..._**

**__****_BUT, believe me when I tell you! I WILL FIX IT! Just bear with me for a fiew more chappies okay?_**

**__****_Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I love you guys! And if you review a lot on this chapter too, I'll try and write something as soon as I can! :)_**

**__****_And my mom got permission to leave the hospital over the weekend and that is why I didn't have time to write, I've been spending time with her and so on. Hope you understand 3_**

**__****_Now please enjoy this very short chapter!_**

**__****_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I just own Abby! And Ian..._**

* * *

"Thank you." James said as Jennifer handed him the tea she had made for both him and her. She sat down next to him on the couch and smiled at him.

"It's okay James, there is no need to thank a friend." She said and drank a little from her cup. _Everything is going as planned_, she thought to herself. _You wont even know what happened when I'm finished with you James._

_

* * *

_

Abby was crying and crying. She couldn't stop. It had never hurt so much in her life. _He promised me he wouldn't hurt me like all the others did_, she thought. There was a small knock on the door and her heart jumped in hope. _James? _She thought but then remembered that she had told him never to come back again. She sat up slowly wiping away her tears and trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Kendall. Ian." She said looking between the two of them. "What's up?" She asked smiling, or rather _trying _to smile. Ian looked awful and embarrassed. His left eye was all black now and his lower lip was cracked and there was still some dried blood in his nostrils.

"Abby, I am _so _sorry." He said and Abby shook her head.

"You haven't done anything wrong Ian." She told him and Kendall stepped forward.

"Ian told me everything." He said. "He told me about how you two are going to sing at the competition together, as _friends._" All of the sudden he hugged her. "I'm so sorry Abs." _He _said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for!" Abby snapped pulling away. They both looked at her with wide eyes as she broke down in tears again. "James and I broke up. It's over. _Forever_." She cried and once again Kendall hugged her. Ian was staring at her, his mouth still hung open.

"Abby." Kendall said. She knew that he was just going to say that he was sorry again, so she simply pulled away. "You two will work it out." He said and Abby shook her head.

"No, we wont. I told him _never _to come back again. I _hate _him." She sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"You will work it out, Abby. I've seen how much you _love _James." Ian piped up.

"No! I don't love him anymore! He loves Jennifer and not me!" She said and began to cry again.

"What?" Kendall asked, staring at Abby with wide eyes. "Why would you say such a thing? Of course he loves you! He went against me! His best friend, just to be with you! He went crazy the last time you left him and he looked as if he was going to die! Believe me when I tell you this Abs, he loves you and he always _will. _You were the first girl he ever told he loved and the first girl he's ever been with for longer than a week! You two _belong together _and I wont stop until I get you two to forgive each other for all that happened!" Abby stared at him. He was red in the face now and he looked really upset.

"You _want _me and James to be together?" She asked him, shocked. "But you always hated how we hugged each other or _kissed _each other..."

"I don't care about that anymore. All I want is for both of you to be happy, and you can't be that without each other. You are like, like..." He tried to figure out the right word and finally settled on one that made Abby's heart warm. "You're _soulmates_."

* * *

" I just have to go and do something quickly." Jennifer told James and ran her hand over his. He didn't even notice it.

"Yeah, sure... I'll wait here... It's not like I can go home after this..." He said, his voice still filled with tears and sorrow. She gave him a small smile and went into her room. James looked up at the ceiling. _Why did I say all those things?_ He wondered, ashamed of himself. He was filled with regret now. If he could only go back to the way they used to be, before everything got messed up with Jennifer. _But there is no way now. She hates me. _His eyes were stinging again and he quickly wiped the tears away, before they could fall. _If I had just listened to her,_ he thought. _Then this might have never happened._

In his own thoughts James had failed to notice that Jennifer was once again back in the room. She slowly walked over to him, where he was looking straight up, no emotions on his face. She smirked to herself and sat down next to him. Then she grabbed him...

"What are you doing?" James asked in outrage as she pushed him down on the couch and straddled him.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" She purred and he looked at what she was wearing. He felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks. She was just in her underwear, and even those were a little too revealing.

"Get off Jen!" He said and she looked at him. Anger was building up inside of her.

"Why the hell do you love her so much? She doesn't care about you James! Not like I do!" She said as he tried to push her off him. She held on tight, her nails digging into his skin, drawing a little blood.

"Abby was right after all..." He mumbled looking into her eyes. "Abby and I belong together." He told her simply. "I don't like you like that. You're my _friend_." He said, trying to reason with her but she refused to listen.

"No James. _We _belong together. Not that stupid _cow _who doesn't even care about you." She said and put his arms above his head.

"Abby isn't a cow!" He said angrily. "Don't talk about her like that!" Jennifer laughed a little.

"But, James." She purred kissing his neck softly." Who cares about her anyway...?"

"I do." James said. It was as if all his strength suddenly had disappeared. He felt like he didn't even care if Jennifer did anything to him. The only thing he could think about, was Abby. His Abby. The one true love in his life. Even if they were young, he knew that he had found the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Images flashed through his mind. Him and Abby dancing at their wedding... Holding his first child, a daughter with eyes just as big and beautiful as Abby's... Basketball games and singing practice with their son...And finally growing old together, and telling their grandchildren the story of how they met. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't cry James. It makes you look weak." Jennifer said, her voice wasn't soft- it was harsh, as if she was expecting him to do as she told him.

"I don't love you Jennifer." He told her. He didn't struggle underneath her anymore.

"But you will _learn _to do it." Jennifer snapped. He shook his head but Jennifer continued, smiling at him. "She never loved you James..." She said and leaned down. James froze. "But I always have..." Then she pressed her lips against his...

...And he responded.

* * *

**_A/N: DON'T KILL ME! :O_**

**_I know I got at least one plate thrown at me because of the last chapter (^^), but please just bear with me right now okay? Maybe he didn't respond in the way you think? Or maybe he did? I don't even know because I haven't written the next chapter yet =/ but I hope it'll be better and LONGER than this one!_**

**_Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing this story! and thatnk you to all of you who put me on favorite autor/author alert and this story on favorite/story alert! :D I love you guys too!_**

**_I'll write as soon as I have time okay? Just review as much as you did last time and I'll write my butt off! :D_**

**_Happy New Year too! :DD;D;D;DD_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy 3_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story and I'm really sorry about that! I also know that this chapter is short but it was more of a filler chapter anyway. =/ _**

**_If we think about what happened last time, Jennifer kissed James and we do know that he responded. Kendall told Abby that she and James belonged together and that he didn't really care if they kissed in fornt of him because he was happy for them if they were happy and blah blah blah. So now we get back right to those moments again and you'll see what happened ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I just own Abby and Ian! _**

* * *

James pushed Jennifer off of him and she looked at him, her eyes filled with lust. He was glaring at her as he stood up and fixed his shirt again.

"What the hell Jennifer!" He yelled at her furiously. "What do you think you're doing!" She smirked at him and stood up after him.

"Come on James... We both know you want me more than you want _her_." She spat with disgust in her voice. "I am much prettier than her and I'm more famous than she will ever be. She doesn't even have her own first song on the radio yet!" Jennifer laughed.

"What?" James asked confused. He had thought that this was all Abby's imagination and that he and Jennifer were just friends.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't see this coming?" Jennifer said amused. "You really thought I would ever become Abby's real friend? I _hate _that girl James. I'm not even sure she _is _a girl for that matter. She's always playing poker and sports with you guys and always loves to watch football with you. She does everything you want to do and whenever you tell her something she believes you. A _normal _girl would resist and try to change you. Try to make you even more famous. Like _me._" She said and once again jumped trying to kiss him but he pushed her away again.

"Stop it!" He yelled at her. "I love her and not you! I thought you were my friend but obviously you are not!" Jennifer's face turned red.

"Why would you pick her? Why James? Can't you see that I am much prettier than her!" James put his head down. "I was willing to go _all the way _with you and you stop me? What the hell is _that _about? I bet you and Abby haven't even thought about ever getting to that point! Oh wait, let me guess; She's waiting until marriage? Is that it James? Or is it as simple as I thought it was; Was she tricking you all along? Holding you on edge, getting you excited and then the next making you stop because she wasn't 'ready' yet?" With her words James stepped forward and slowly a smile began to creep up his face.

* * *

"I don't care about that anymore. All I want is for both of you to be happy, and you can't be that without each other. You are like, like..." He tried to figure out the right word and finally settled on one that made Abby's heart warm. "You're _soulmates_."

Beside Kendall, Ian nodded agreeing completely with him as Abby swallowed hard.

"Kendall... Please... I can't deal with more heartbreak. I've had enough already." She said slowly and wiped a tear away from her eye. Kendall sighed deeply and Ian stepped forward.

"Abby. Look, I haven't known you for long but I know that you and James belong together. It's that look you get in your eyes every time you tell me about him. They glisten Abby. They glisten. It's like he's your sun and moon and from how he beat me up for hugging you I can tell that he feels the same way about you." Abby looked away.

"Then he should have stopped and listened to me when I tried to explain about what had happened in the elevator." She said and her hands balled into fists. "He just assumed something and then pounced at you. He should have waited, he should have listened." Ian smiled a little and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes love makes people do crazy things." He said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I still don't know Ian." Abby sighed. "I just- It feels-" She couldn't choose the right words to use.

"I know." Kendall said and hugged her. "We'll make things alright again, I promise." He told her and gave her a reassuring smile. "For now you just need to concentrate on the singing competition." He told her and this time Abby shook her head.

"That wont be hard because I'm not going to compete." She told them as their jaws dropped and she walked off to her bedroom closing the door after herself.

* * *

James was still smiling and Jennifer suspected the best as she too began to smile.

"You're right." He told her and her smile of victory was even bigger now. "Abby is weird for a girl." He agreed. "She isn't as famous as you are and she is really good at Poker too. She plays sports that normal girls would never dare to even try out without being pressured into it and she never tried to change me or make me more famous because she couldn't. And that is why I love her." He told Jennifer and her smile dropped. "When it comes to fame, Abby is nothing compared to you right now but at the same time she is the sweetest girl I have ever met and she is a really good songwriter, which if you had ever listened to one of her songs, you would have understood. She is right on the edge of being famous and this competition is her big chance at being famous. I love Abby for who she is and not for what she is trying to become. It isn't her ambitions that drive me crazy, it's her. Sure I might have dated a few girls that are a lot hotter than Abby but she is the most beautiful girl I've ever loved. Correction, she is the _only _girl I've ever loved." James walked over to the door and turned around to face Jennifer again, who was red in the face, fuming. "So I'm sorry Jen, but I don't think we can be friends anymore. I have to go and try to make things right with Abby because it's her that I truly, deeply love. Have a good life and stay the hell away from me and Abby in the future." He said and walked out slamming the door after himself. He sighed and then remembered something. The things he had said to Abby were really awful and the way to getting back to the way they were was going to be hard.

* * *

Kendall opened Abby's door and walked in.

"What do you mean you're not going to compete?" He asked her bewildered as she shook her head.

"I meant what I said. I don't want to sing a song that reminds me of James."

"So sing something else then!" Kendall exclaimed.

"No Kendall! Don't you understand? Everything about this competition reminds me of James! He was the one who was supposed to help me in the beginning and when he turned me down I found Ian who helped me instead. If I compete I will just be thinking about James all the time and then I'll make a fool out of myself and shove my career down the toilet." Kendall seemed to think about what she had just said and suddenly his mind began to click together a plan.

"I think..." He began slowly. "You should still do the competition." He finished and Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Because you shouldn't let James get in the way of your dream. I think you can really make it. I'll talk to Ian and tell him that you still want to sing-"

"But I _don't _want to do it. And where is Ian anyway?" She asked confused because he wasn't in the room.

"He had dinner with his family and had to leave. He told me he would still be up for singing with you if you agreed to continue."

"But I wont-" She began but Kendall stopped her.

"Wait! Abby this isn't just your shot, it's Ian's too. He's been waiting for an opportunity to break out as an artist and then you came along and finally his chance came along. Don't ruin this chance for him Abs." Kendall said, still working his plan. Abby looked down.

"Fine. I'll still do the competition, but _just _for Ian!" She said and Kendall smiled at her.

"That's great Abs! I'll go and call Ian and tell him. I'll also try to fix things between you and James so that you can be happy again." He said and before Abby had a chance to protest he was out of her room and out of the apartment. Abby shook her head and took a small item out of her pocket. It was a part of the picture she had torn apart earlier. She looked into his hazel eyes and felt tears coming to her own as she held his picture tightly to her chest.

"Things will never be the same." She whispered just as a tear fell down, making her pillow wet.

* * *

**_A/N: ... I don't know what I'm supposed to say after this. Once again I'm sorry it was short but I've been busy with school and I have a lot coming now too so I can update in a while. I hope you guys haven't given up hope on this story and that you're okay with waiting at least a little._**

**_And now: Did you really think I was going to have James kiss Jen back? I mean COME ON! I hate that girl and I love James so why would I make them- You know what? I don't even want to think about it. =]_**

**_I actually felt bad for Abby a little... I think the thing with her keeping the part of James in their picture still states that she loves him even if they jut had a heartbreaking breakup. But what did you think? If I get over 6 reviews on this chapter telling me to continue this story quickly I will but on my writing socks and write my butt off! I don't, well to bad for you I guess ;)_**

**_I really hope you'll review and make me happy! Thank you for reading!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating as quickly as I thougt I would! :O I feel really bad but luckily for all of you, DemetriaLMaslow** reminded me on twitter =) So thank you for that! Well anyway I actually have a really good reason for not updating and the reason is that I haven't been able to write in a while because my mom is really ill. She has gotten a quite serious illness and I want to spend a lot of time with her. So I just wrote all this in one and a half hour yesterday so if it isn't so good, I'm sorry but I feel like this story needs to speed up a little. This chapter takes place right after the next one, when James gets home to the apartment and I really hope you like it :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I just own Abby Knight :)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

James had known how his friends would react when he got home to their apartment. As he passed Abby's he felt his stomach tie into a knot and he began to feel really bad again. All he wanted to do was burst in and tell her that he loved her and that he was stupid because he had believed Jennifer instead of her. He would tell her that he was sorry for being such a jerk and that he would do anything to make up for it. The only problem was that for once James didn't have the guts to actually do anything about it so he just passed heartbroken and walked to his apartment instead. As soon as he entered the apartment he was met by six pairs of glaring eyes. He looked down at his feet embarrassed and just waited for them to say something. The thing was that once they did, it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"Are you alright James?" Logan asked concerned. James looked up at them and slowly shook his head.

"Let's sit down all of us and just take a moment to think." Jo said rationally. James eyes met with Kendall who was looking at him angrily but at the same time sadly.

"Let's." Was all he said and walked over to the couch to sit down. The others followed. Jo sat down next to Kendall, Stephanie next to Carlos and Camille sat down next to Logan while James sat down on the edge. No one said a word for almost ten minutes. Ten really awkward minutes.

"What were you thinking?" Kendall suddenly asked. James shrugged. "Do you even know what you have done by breaking up with her?" Kendall asked again and James just stayed quiet, as did everyone else. Kendall stood up. "Not only did you break my cousins heart, but you also broke up our entire gang. How are Jo, Camille and Stephanie supposed to spend time together with Abby now that they know that things will be awkward if they accidentally mention you. Or how are Logan and Carlos supposed to talk with her when they remind her of you? Huh James? Did you ever think of that? No. Because you never think first before you act. Abby might even lose her job now because she wanted to skip the competition that is in _two days_ because the song reminded her of you! I had to practically order her to go and sing it with Ian-" James cringed. "-and once I left her at her apartment I knew that she was still heartbroken." Kendall took a deep breath. No one said a thing, everyone was in their own thoughts, thinking about what Kendall had just said. "And that is why we have to get the two of you together again." Kendall finished. James looked up at him startled.

"What...? I thought you would-"

"-Hate you? Beat you? Kill you?" Kendall suggested and James had to admit that those thoughts had crossed his mind a couple of times when he was walking towards the apartment. "Yeah, I'll save that for later." Kendall said smugly, which made James crack a small smile as everyone else chuckled. "We need to sit down and figure out a plan because as I'm guessing James has realized that he made a big mistake and now want to do everything in his power to win Abby back, am I right?" He asked and James nodded but then sighed sadly.

"But nothing will work Kendall. I have broken her heart too many times. I had my second chance and I blew it." He said and now Carlos jumped up.

"Don't talk like that James!" He said and everyone looked at him. "You know what I told you that day when you were 'playing' Abby or whatever. You couldn't go around pretending like you didn't like her then and you wont be able to do it now either. That time it wasn't really your fault because it wasn't your idea." He just glanced at Kendall who looked down in shame. "So technically, this is just your first chance in a real relationship with Abby because the first one was a fake. Although it wasn't really because you like her in secret..." Carlos added thoughtfully. "And she liked you too and I guess she thought that the relationship was real, and Kendall did give you his permission at last but then you blew it big time when-"

"I think your moment is over Carlos." Logan said and patted his back a little as Carlos shrugged a little. "But it was all good before you started dragging up the past." Logan stated and turned to James. "Look, I love Abby as much as you do, but I love her as a sister. You really hurt her but it wasn't really your fault the first time- which Carlos so nicely put out-" He added after Carlos nudged him in the ribs. "-and this time it was Jennifer who lured you into something that we all inside knew wasn't true. We too fell for her charms, not just you James. She tricked us all into believing that she was out friend when in reality she was just a-"

"backstabbing-" Camille said.

"lying-" Jo added.

"manipulative-" Stephanie said angrily.

"b-" all three of them began but were interrupted by Katie who burst through the door.

"BANANA!" She exclaimed and everyone looked at her. She spotted James who had a confused look on his face and ran at him. No one stopped her as she jumped up on his back and began to hit him continuously. "How could you do that to Abby!" She yelled at him and hit him.

"Ouch Katie! That hurt!" James exclaimed as Kendall, Carlos and Logan tried to get her off of his back. When they managed, he rubbed his arm and looked down at her. "Have you been working out or something?" He asked her and she glared at him.

"Katie, it's okay. We are trying to find a way for James and Abby to get together again." Kendall told his baby sister who looked at him and then smiled.

"Oh. Sorry James." She said smugly and they all stared at her.

"I thought you too had begun to hate me Katie." James said and she shrugged.

"No, I can't just begin to hate someone who has been in my life ever since I was born, now can I?" She said. "So what are we going to do about this little James and Abby issue?" She asked and everyone began to think about it.

"We could always dress up as aliens and abduct Abby and tell her we are going to eat her brains out and right when we're about to do it, James bursts into the room and saves her!" Carlos said excited as everyone looks at him strangely. Suddenly James shrieked, grabbing his head and stomping his foot down on the floor.

"I can't take this anymore! I have lost her forever and the only plan you have of getting her back is Carlos' alien plan!" He exclaimed. Kendall put a finger up and pointed it at Carlos first.

"You, don't say anything." Carlos' smile dropped. "And James, stop freaking out already!" He said freaking out himself. Very soon everyone was in a wild discussion to solve the problem they had on their hands.

"Alright stop it everyone!" Logan exclaimed and everyone shut up. "We need to think about Abby here. She is the one who is the most heartbroken and I think we all owe her an apology for not believing her in the first place. Then we can come up with a plan together and work it out as a team." He said and Camille hugged him.

"Aww... My Logie always so smart and sweet..." She said and kissed his cheek. Then she turned around and looked all serious again. "I still think we should beat Jennifer up." She said in a monotone and serious voice.

"Well we need to do something fast because Abby might still drop out of the competition." Kendall told them all and all of the sudden Katie grinned. "Oh, I smell Knight-brains working." Kendall said while he smirked looking at his sister.

"Competition huh?" Katie said crossing her arms and looking at James. "Wasn't Abby originally supposed to sing it with James because the song was about him?" She asked and James looked at her startled.

"She wrote a song about me?" He asked stepping froward and Katie nodded.

"I thought you knew. She wrote about your relationship and I must say that it would have been a beautiful performance if you had sung it together." She said and James felt himself go cold.

"I turned her down. When she asked me if I wanted to sing it with her, I turned her down because I had to spend time with Jennifer." He said and grabbed his head frustrated. "My God I am so stupid." He continued.

"Yes you are, but we are going to fix it with my little plan." Katie said rubbing her hands together. Everyone gathered themselves in a ring around the little girl as she proceeded to tell them her masterpiece of a plan. "First of all we need to..."

* * *

**_A/N: Hmmm, what is little Katie up to now? o.Ô Well I'll begin writing Chapter 23 right now (after I finish my homework) and then I'll try to post as soon as I can okay? It might take a few days but please review and don't give up just yet okay? Thank you for reading and I wish all of you an amazing day!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Abby woke up with a slight headache. She got dressed and was about to go to the boy's apartment when she remembered what had happened the previous day. Instantly tears formed in her eyes as she walked over to the window to look outside. Her friends were down by the pool and _he _was with them. She couldn't go down there now, no matter how much she wanted to see and talk to him. Abby slowly put on her black converse to match her light blue jeans and black short sleeved shirt. When she opened the door she nearly walked into someone. She looked up and blushed a little.

"Hey Abs." He said. "Can I come in?" Very slowly Abby opened the door and motioned for him to come in.

"Sure Ian." She said. He walked inside and sat down on the couch as she looked at his face. He had a black eye and a split lip still and she felt really bad for him. "I am so sorry about your eye." She said and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Abs. It's been a great conversation opened with several girls." He said and winked as she giggled a little. He gave her a small smile. "So I thought, how about we practice a little for tomorrow? Should help you keep your mind off of things." He told her and she nodded.

"You're right. Let me just get my guitar and chords." She said and went to her bedroom. "I just need to find them, it might take a minute or two. I think you can go and grab your guitar too." She told him.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He said and walked outside. He looked around and walked quickly around the corner where he was met by the four boys and the little girl who were holding his guitar and handing it to him.

"How are things going?" Kendall asked.

"Good, I think." Ian replied. "She isn't going to drop out. We are going to practice right now as planned." He said and James sighed deeply.

"I'm so sorry for beating you up Ian. You're a good guy." He said sadly and Ian just shrugged.

"It's okay James. You have a really good right though, have you ever tried out boxing?" He asked grinning which made James grin too.

"I have actually." He answered and Katie stepped between them.

"Enough with the bromance-moment guys. According to Ian, everything is working out as planned. Just don't forget the chords and lyrics later on, okay?" Katie said and Ian nodded.

"I need to get back now before Abby suggests something is wrong." He told them and they nodded. Before he could leave though, James grabbed his arm.

"Hey Ian," Ian looked at him as James smiled a little. "thanks." James finished and Ian just smiled back.

"I'm happy to be helping my friends." He said and scuttled off. When he got back to the apartment Abby was sitting on the couch again strumming her guitar.

"Took you long enough." She said and he just smiled.

"My mom cleaned my room and put the guitar in the closet. Let's just start practice, shall we?" He said and Abby nodded as they began to sing and play together.

"Just remember not to get distracted and everything will go fine Abs." Ian said after they finished practicing.

"I don't know Ian, maybe I shouldn't do this after all." Abby said leaning against the door. Ian shook his head.

"Look, Abby. This thing with James is just a small setback for you. You're not used to being without him but I really think you should reconsider though. He really loves you and I can tell that you still love him. This competition might be a way for you to tell him how you feel and at the same time get closure so that you can move on. I think you should sing, just to prove to James, Gustavo and the entire world that a breakup wont make you lose focus on your goal." It took a second for Abby to smile, but once she did, she embraced Ian in a tight hug.

"Thank you Ian. I'll see you tomorrow. We just need to talk to Bitters and tell him that-" She began but Ian stopped her.

"I've already spoken with Bitters and told him we'll be singing." She looked at him confused.

"How could you have been so sure I would do it? I wasn't even sure myself." She said and he chuckled.

"Well, I guess I just know my best friend better than she know herself." He said and Abby smiled again.

"Thanks Ian." She smiled and he nodded.

"Goodnight Abs." He said and walked away as she closed the door. She leaned her back against it and the only person going through her mind for the rest of the evening, was James.

James leaned back on the couch as he waited. After about ten minutes the knock on the door came and James jumped off the couch and opened it quickly.

"Hi, come on in. We need to be quick if we're going to make this work."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hey Guys, :) I know it's been a while since I updated and I know you're all probably mad at me, but I've really had a lot to do at home and in school. I just had to pick one of the toughest schools in the counrty, didn't I? Ah well. So as it is Sunday here and I had absolutely NO homework for once in my life, I decided to check on my stories and see how far they've gotten. I noticed that this chapter was actually finished so I decided to post it even if I haven't even begun writing the next one :) So I'm warning you right now that I have no idea when I'll even start writing the next one but I'll try to find time :)_**

**_And I'm kind of panicking a little here because I don't know how I want this story to end! After reading this chapter, can you please tell me what you want to happen because I think It'll just be ONE more chapter and an epilouge. I'll write the options in the A/N at the bpttom of this chapter. Thank you :)_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with BTR. I still just own Abby and Ian :)**

* * *

Waking up the next morning wasn't a problem for Abby. She was actually a tiny bit excited about this but at the same time she was very nervous. She and Ian had kept rehearsing for an hour or two in the afternoon too but when Kendall, Carlos, Logan, their girlfriends and Katie walked into the room they stopped.

"We wanted to talk to you." Kendall said and Abby just nodded a little as she looked at her friends.

"We're so sorry Abby." Camille said first. The next second they were hugging and Jo joined their hug after that.

"We should have listened to you instead of spending so much time with Jennifer." Jo said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay you guys." Abby cried.

"Your song is amazing." Stephanie grinned when all the girls pulled apart.

"Thank you Stephanie." Abby smiled. "Ian helped me figure it out." She added and Ian blushed a little.

"It was no big deal." He said and Abby shook her head.

"Yes it was. I would have never finished it without you." Abby said and hugged him a little. He hugged her back but more carefully. When they pulled apart Logan and Carlos stepped forward.

"We've missed you Abby." They said at the same time and Carlos jumped to hug her. She hugged him back although a little confused.

"I talked to you two days ago." Abby said and Carlos sniffled a little. "Are you crying Carlos?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No. But it's been a long two days." He said and pulled away, wiping his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Gosh I am so sorry about the way everything turned out." She said sadly as she hugged Carlos again.

"Abby, you need to get ready!" Camille suddenly exclaimed. Jo jumped a little excited.

"Yeah, let's fix your hair!" She said happily.

"And give you a rockin' outfit!" Stephanie said. Abby's smile faded.

"No, please." She begged slowly backing away. She turned to Kendall who was grinning. "Kendall, don't let them take me. If you do, I will _never _forgive you. Kendall?" She said desperately but he just kept smiling. "Carlos? Logan?" She asked but they simply shook their heads and laughed as they began to walk out of the room. "Ian? Katie!" They were all laughing as the three girls pulled her out of the apartment.

"Good luck Abs!" She heard Kendall call after her and she frowned knowing that it was too late to run away now.

* * *

"Welcome to the official _first _Palmwoods singing competition!" Bitters said into the microphone a the crowd cheered. Abby looked out over the crowd. Bitters had truly outdone himself with this and she wouldn't be surprised if he got a promotion after this. He had changed the entire setting of the pool and built a stage on one side of the pool area. There were lights in different colors everywhere and the crowd had it's own place where they could sit and stand, whichever they'd like to do. There were tables around the pool and people could even go out on their balcony to watch the show. Abby it her lip and took a deep breath.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Abby said to Ian who just chuckled.

"Don't get cold feet on me now Abby." He said happily. "This is our chance to make it." He told her. As Kendall and the others turned up by her side. She didn't know why she had expected James to be there because of their situation right now but there was a part of her that wanted him to be there with her. They watched from backstage as song after song was sung.

"Abigail Knight!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. Abby turned around to see her aunt there smiling with Gustavo and Kelly next to her. "Why didn't you tell me about this competition thing?" She asked as she walked closer. "I ran into Gustavo and Kelly on my way to the mall when Kelly asked me why I wasn't here supporting you." Mrs. Knight said as she hugged her niece.

"Gosh I'm so sorry Aunt K. I guess I just forgot about it." She said biting her lip. Mrs. Knight looked around.

"Wait, everyone is here except for James." She stated and Abby's stomach flipped at the mention of his name. "Shouldn't he be here to support his girlfriend?" She asked confused and Abby looked down.

"Mom." Kendall whispered. "They've broken up." He mumbled and Mrs. Knight's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said. "I didn't know. You kids need to start telling me these things so that I don't slip like this." She said and Gustavo stepped forward.

"Wait, what do you _mean _broken up?" He asked and Abby stepped forward.

"We mean that James and I are over Gustavo. We aren't together anymore. I think that is the definition of broken up." She said and Gustavo shrieked (in a totally manly way).

"WHAT? MY POWER COUPLE IS BROKEN UP?" He yelled and Kelly jumped to help calm him down.

"Yes." Abby simply said. "Now, please just stop talking about James because I don't think I can take hearing his name when I'm just about to sing a song about him and me." She said and walked over towards the stage to look out behind the curtains.

"Gustavo, just stop yelling already because we have a plan." Kendall mumbled so that Abby wouldn't hear. Gustavo stopped wailing for a moment to look up at him.

"If you don't fix this, I might need to fire someone." Gustavo said. "This is just like with _Boys in the Attic_, one of the members breaks up with his girlfriend who sung a few songs with them and then the entire band popularity falls down to _below _zero." He said and walked off. Kelly turned to the boys.

"Look, just let Abby deal with this in her own way. You guys can't help her with something that she doesn't want your help with. Let's just take small steps with this issue and we'll deal with it later okay?" She asked and they all smiled.

"Sure Kelly." Kendall said innocently. "We just need to go check on something." He said and they all ran away. Kelly sighed looking at Ian, who was the only one left and shook her head.

"They aren't going to leave it alone, are they?" She asked and he just gave her a cheapish grin. "I didn't think so." She sighed walking off to join Gustavo at their table and to at least try and enjoy the show.

* * *

"Okay Abs." Kendall said taking her hand as Logan rubbed her back and Carlos waved a paper at her. "This is it. You go out there and win this competition." He told his cousin and she slowly nodded and looked at Ian.  
"Are you ready Abby?" He asked her and she nodded again. "Then let's go." He told her smiling and taking her hand. They walked out on the stage and Kendall, Carlos and Logan quickly ran to the other side to see the performance. Abby stepped forward to the microphone and people cheered.

"Hi guys." She said shyly. "I'm Abby and this is my friend Ian." She motioned to Ian who was standing up holding his guitar. "He is going to help me sing this song that I wrote a while back. He actually helped me finish it..." She trailed off a little but snapped out of it. "So, here goes nothing. I hope you'll like it."  
Ian slowly began to play the chords to the song and Abby took a deep breath before beginning to sing.  
"_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_  
_His mind is somewhere far away._.." Abby trailed off and stopped singing completely. Ian stopped the music as well and she shook her head. The crowd was silent and everyone waited for her to continue but she didn't. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She said putting the mic down and preparing to leave the stage. Kendall watched her and motioned for Logan and Carlos to follow his example.  
"Abby! Abby!" He chanted and Abby froze. Slowly everyone in the crowd was clapping and calling her name. She gave them a small smile and Ian walked up to her.  
"We can do this." He told her and took her hand. "Together." She smiled at him and walked up to the mic again as the crowd cheered. She motioned for Ian to start playing again.

[A/N: _Abby_, **James_, Abby/James_**]

"_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_  
_His mind is somewhere far away_  
_And I don't know how to get there_  
_It's like- "_

Abby looked at Ian who didn't change his papers at all. What was he doing? He was supposed to sing now!  
**(She's way too serious)**

Abby froze for a second but knew she had to keep singing. The spotlight hit James' face in the crowd and he smiled at her as he kept singing with her.

_All he wants is to chill out_  
**(She's always in a rush)**  
_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_  
**(And interrupting)**  
_Like he doesn't even care_  
**(Like she doesn't even care)**

Abby continued as James walked up towards her on the stage.

_You__**, me**_  
_We're face to face_  
_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_We're like fire and rain_  
**(Like fire and rain)**  
_You can drive me insane_  
**(You can drive me insane)**  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_  
_We're like different stars_  
**(Like different stars)**  
_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_  
_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

They sang the chorus perfectly together and Abby nearly cried as she looked James in the eyes for the first time since they broke up. How could he know the song? She glanced at Ian for a second and then at Kendall, Carlos and Logan who were standing in the crowd cheering with everyone else. They were all grinning.

**She's always trying to save the day**  
**Just wanna let my music play**  
**She's all or nothing**  
**But my feelings never change**  
_(Why do you try to read my mind?)_  
**I try to read her mind**  
_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_  
**She tries to pick a fight**  
_To get attention_  
**That's what all of my friends say**  
_(That's what all of my friends say)_

James looked at her and made sure that he meant every single word he sang to her. She felt could hear her heart beating in her own ears as she felt a wave of confusion and love fill her head.

_You__**, me**_  
_We're face to face_  
_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_We're like fire and rain_  
**(Like fire and rain)**  
_You can drive me insane_  
**(You can drive me insane)**  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_  
_We're like different stars_  
**(Like different stars)**  
_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_  
_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

They were standing in front of each other now and their eyes had met and it seemed like no one else was in the pool area but them, who were both singing their hearts out to each other.

**When I'm yes, she's no**  
_When I hold on, he just lets go_  
_**We're perfectly imperfect**_  
_**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

_We're like fire and rain_  
**(Like fire and rain)**  
_You can drive me insane_  
**(You can drive me insane)**  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_  
_We're like different stars_  
**(Like different stars)**  
_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_  
_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
_We're like different stars_  
**(Like different stars)**  
_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_  
_**And I wouldn't change a**_  
_**Wouldn't change a thing**_

Slowly the music faded and they were both standing in front of each other, panting and smiling. But as the music faded, realization dawned on Abby and her smile faltered away just as quickly as it had appeared on her face. The crowd was cheering and clapping louder than ever and when she turned to them she could see some people standing up from their chairs to clap as well. She could see how Gustavo and Kelly were motioning for her to say something so she put the mic to her lips and began to speak slowly in a controlled voice.

"Thank you everyone. Apparently there was a change of plans..." She trailed off looking at James whose own smile was fading. "Everyone, my b- uh, _friend _James Diamond!" She said and the crowd cheered again. "Thank you." She said and walked off backstage. James waved at the crowd before running after her. Once they were backstage he caught her by the arm and turned her around. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke to him. "What the hell was that James? Huh? What was that?" She asked him confused and he gave her a small smile.

"I wanted to prove to you that I still love you." He told her simply.

"So what? You thought you'd learn the song and surprise me by singing it with me? Did you think everything was going to be fine after that? That I would just forget _everything _and you could just swoop me up in your arms and run away with me in the sunset?" She asked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Abby, I didn't think when I broke up with you. I was mad at you for hugging Ian and I just-"

"You just _what_ James?" She snapped and stopped him from talking again. "You say you didn't _think_ when you broke up with me? That's the thing James, you never think before you act and you have hurt me one too many times to get another chance." She said and another tear rolled down her face.

"Please Abby, what I did was a mistake." He said, building up his courage. "I never should have left you in the first place. I know that Jennifer is a lying, manipulative b-"

"-Baseball bat!" Kendall exclaimed as he covered Katie's ears. James and Abby both looked at them and noticed that everyone of their friends plus Mrs. Knight, Kelly and Gustavo were watching them. James shook his head and turned back to Abby.

"Anyway, this was my way of telling you that I love you and that I would do anything in my power to make it right." Abby shook her head, tears streaming down her face and ruining all the magic Camille, Jo and Stephanie had created.

"James..." Abby croaked out. Nothing else came and James sighed.

"I still believe that we belong together, but apparently you don't. Abby, I love you so much that it hurts inside, but if you can honestly tell me, right _now _that you don't feel the same way about me anymore, I'll leave you alone and we can pretend that we never even were together. I'm willing to do that, just so that you can be happy but just if you can tell me that you honestly don't love me anymore." He said and waited as she looked down.

"I want to..." She began quietly but stopped.

"What?" James asked.

"I want to be able to say that James... But I just... Can't." She said and a tear fell down on the floor beneath them.

"Then why can't we just be together?" James asked softly, moving closer as another tear fell from her eyes.

"You just don't understand James. I love you, I do, but I don't know if I can be with you because you've hurt me _twice_. People don't get second chances twice." She told him and another tear fell down. He looked at her, hurt visible in his face.

"But I love you..." He whispered.

"Give me some time James..." She whispered back to him. "I just need some time to think." She said and turned around and walked away, completely forgetting to wait around and see who won the competition.

* * *

**_So? What did you think? Was it any good? Was it awful? Do I deserve some reviews for my hard work? Yes? No? Please review and tell me what you thought!_**

**_And now to the ending of this story. I think it'll just be ONE more chapter and and EPILOGUE. In the next chapter Abby will decide what will happen between her and James and if she wants their relationship to go back to the way it was or just end as friends. So what do you think after reading this?_**

**_1) They get together again and live happily ever after, or_**

**_2) They decide to just stay friends but still have some feelings for each other because we all know that feelings like that don't just dissappear. :)_**

**_Review and tell me as soon as possible because then I can begin working on the next chapter!_**

**_P.S. There might be a chance that I'll decide to write a few more chapters but I don't really know yet. Just tell me this now and I'll try to write on some other stories for now :)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**

**_P.P.S. Oh right! The song is "Wouldn't change a thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. :) I figured it was a song that I based Abby and James' relationship and the song was also the inspiration to this story ^^ See ya! Or rather hear ya!_**


	25. The Decision

**_A/N: Hey everyone! So it's been exactly 20 days since I last updated and after two long days of writing I think I finally got the big finale ready for you to read and hopefully enjoy. :) It turned out to be SEVEN pages long and consists of 4,550 words! I say job well done and hopefully you'll think it's good enough to review :) Remember that even if this is the last chapter of summer trouble, you can still convince me to write another sequel to this one AND there WILL be an epilouge too! Just thought you should know that, although the epilougue has a tad more humor in it :)_**

**_So now, I have also decided not to check if I've gotten any reviews for two days so please please give me a pleasant surprise when I sign in on Tuesday! Pretty pretty please?_**

**_So as a final thanks I would like to thank ALL of you people out there who gave me a few minutes of their life to actually read and review this story. I love all of you equally so I wont mention any names or usernames but YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Just wanted to put that out there. And don't be mad by the outcome! Just, read. :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with BTR! I just own Abby and any other OC mentioned in this story!_**

* * *

**Summer Trouble Chapter 25: The Decision**

Abby slowly got out of her dress and stepped into the shower. The water was warm as it ran down her body. Slowly she found herself sinking to the floor and sitting down, burying her head in her hands and sobbing once. Then another sob came and soon her tears had mixed with the water that was running down her body. She had a decision to make but she didn't know what to do. Either she stay with the love of her life and try to fix things between them, or she told him it was over forever and risked losing him as not only her love, but also as her best friend.

Abby had a decision to make...

But what would it be...?

* * *

James sat down by the window in his room and looked outside. He picked his phone up and looked at it for a moment before throwing it on the bed before furiously rushing to the bathroom and beginning to remove his clothes. They were suffocating him. He threw off his shirt and then his tank. His pants came off and at last his socks and boxers. He got into the shower and turned the water on. He kept it warm at first but then turned on the cold instead. As the cold water hit his body he shuddered. It hurt. The way the cold touched his skin. It all hurt. His body and mind were aching for different reasons but it all came together in his heart. He wanted Abby to choose him, to give him another chance. Didn't he deserve it? Maybe he didn't...

But maybe...

He did.

* * *

She got dressed quickly and sat down on her bed with a photo-album in front of herself. She flipped the first page. A picture of her and all of her friends by the pool. It had been a gift for James. She had wanted to give it to him on their anniversary but had never gotten the chance. She looked through every single picture when suddenly an envelope fell out. She looked down and closed her eyes when she picked it up and looked at her own familiar handwriting.

_James_. It said. She opened it up and began to read through it.

_Dear James,_

_I think I might be one of the luckiest women on earth. You might be wondering why and all that and I am going to tell you sometime, but right now I want to tell you something else. A story of a young girl, who got her dreams crushed and then was saved by her knight in shiny armor. God, I don't even know where to begin but I guess I should start like this:_

_Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived in a small town in Minnesota. One day the little girl sang a little song about chickens and realized that all she ever wanted to do in life was sing, so as she grew older she began to learn how to use her voice as her most powerful instrument. The girl and her family even moved to a bigger city, where she would be able to get to sing in front of "important" and "big" people in the music world but soon she met a young man that she later on fell in love with. She thought she had finally found her prince and that everything would be fine with her, but then he turned out to be a real toad (yes not a frog- a TOAD). He crushed her heart and as if that wasn't enough, he silenced her as well and she never sang again. She was miserable and tried to hide it behind a perfect smile but then one day another young man showed up, along with her relatives, and he opened her eyes for the first time in years. He was her savior and he made her sing again. And then they sang together and she wished for it never to end._

_That was it. I can't really finish the story because I don't know how it will end. I know that we have had both good and bad times together but I really do believe that we can get through everything. __You are might knight James. You are the love of my life and I never want you to leave. I am sure that if you leave, I will never ever again find someone who loved me the way that you do or did. I am __sure that I will never love anyone, the way that I love you. So if- and I mean if- we ever decide to part, I want to be able to know that we did all we could to save us. I want to know that even if something bad happens or we just grow apart that you will still remember me and not forget how we once loved each other. As you read this you might be wondering why I just couldn't tell you this in person? Well, the truth is that I would never be able to hold a straight face if I did because you know that I laugh when I get nervous or when I want to tell someone how I really feel. It's because I imagine my "serious" face as I tell the person and it's not because of the person I talk to. I guess that was everything. You don't have to say anything about this. Just keep it to yourself and whenever you feel sad or down, remember that you actually saved a girls life by loving her._

_Now you know why I'm so lucky. I met you._

_I will always love you, no matter what._

_Love, Abby._

A tear fell down and then someone knocked on the door. Abby put the letter away and walked over to it to open it, only to find Kendall, Carlos and Logan standing in front of her, holding a bouquet of flowers and a golden Palm Woods mini-statue. Kendall stepped forward.

"Congratulations Abs. You won." He said but Abby couldn't help but let out a small cry and then hug him tightly.

"Oh Kendall." She said, tears running down her face. "But I lost something even greater."

* * *

The day after the competition Gustavo called the boys and Abby over to Rocque Records for an emergency meeting. Abby and James avoided eye contact all the way to the studio and Kendall, Logan and Carlos tried to start a conversation but failed miserably every time. They sat down on five chairs that had been put in Gustavo's office as they waited for him to join them.

"Abby..." Kendall whispered but she ignored her. "Abigail." He said more sternly. "Oh, don't make me use your middle name!" He said a little louder and she snapped her head in his direction.

"What?" She whispered.

"Talk to him." He told her an motioned to James who was trying not to listen to them. James shifted and Abby shook her head.

"I haven't even thought about anything since our conversation last night." Abby whispered back.

"Abby. Just ay something to him, please. I'm begging you as your cousin now. Please just say something so we know that you wont-"

"Everyone shut up!" Gustavo yelled as he walked into the room followed by Kelly. He walked to the front of his office and sat down in his big chair. "Okay, so Kelly and I have been going through some damage control-"

"What damage control?" Kendall asked.

"The Jabby damage control." Kelly explained.

"The what now?" James and Abby asked at the same time. They turned startled to look at each other and blushed. Then they both turned away.

"Ever since last nights show- Congratulations by the way-" Kelly said and looked at Abby. "-people have been talking about 'Jabby' breaking up. And it is the top trending topic on Scuttlebutter." She told them and Abby looked down.

"So, we need to fix this before the media gets it's hands on some dirty story." Gustavo finished. He looked between Abby and James who didn't say a word. Kelly looked at them concerned.

"Have you guys even spoken since last night?" She asked and all five of them shook their heads. Kelly sighed deeply. "Abby, James, I know you guys are sad and everything but it doesn't get better by not talking to each other. Just say something." Abby frowned and looked down while James just shut his lips tightly together and didn't speak either. It was silent for a few seconds and then-

"AH! JUST TALK ALREADY! Gustavo exclaimed getting red in his face. Abby shot up from her chair.

"Fine!" She yelled back and turned to James. She sighed defeated and looked at him sadly. "How are you?" She asked. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I've had better days. You?" He asked and she smiled back a little.

"Same." The others looked at them and then Gustavo nodded.

"Okay, so now when that's out of the world you need to prepare for the Denise Walker show that you are attending in thirty minutes." He said and everyone turned to look at him.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed. Kelly stepped forward.

"The Jabby break up isn't the only thing trending on Scuttlebutter. Your performance last night leaked out on the Internet and now everyone is talking about a possible Jabby reunion. Twenty different talk-shows have made us offers but since Denise is an old friend, we decided to go with her. Not _that_ is damage control." Kelly said.

"You just go up on that stage and tell Denise that you are going through a rough patch but that you are working through it and that you appreciate all the support from your fans." Gustavo said. The five of them looked at them in disbelief.

"Guys, you need to do this. Otherwise Griffin will fire all of us." Kelly said. "Please?" She asked and looked at Abby. Abby looked down for a second and then up at James.

"James?" She asked and he gave her a small nod that was barely noticeable. She turned back to Kelly. "Yes. We'll do it."

* * *

The middle-aged woman smiled into the camera as she prepared to introduce the band and Abby.

"And now, a couple of very special guests and currently the hottest topic on the Internet: Big Time Rush and Abigail Knight!" She said and the crowd clapped wildly. Putting on their best smiles they all walked onto the stage and took their place in the seat. James and Abby had been assigned to sit next to each other and closest to Denise since they were the "main topic".

"Thank you so much for having us over Denise." Abby smiled brightly and Denise smiled back.

"It is a pleasure to have you here. So tell us more about the band and yourself Abigail." The short haired blonde said.

"First of all please call me Abby and secondly there isn't much to tell really. My cousin and his best friends from Minnesota were offered a deal by the great Gustavo Rocque and they just couldn't resist it." Denise nodded interested and turned her head to James before looking down at her papers.

"I take it that you are James Diamond, am I correct?" Denise asked and James nodded proudly.

"Yes Ma'am." He said.

"And you three must be Kendall Knight, Abby's cousin, and Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia?" She asked and the others nodded. "What did you three think of the outstanding performance that has taken over the Internet in less than twenty-four hours?" She asked them and they all stared for a second.

"Well, I always thought Abby and James should sing a duet." Logan began uncertainly. He looked at Kendall, begging him to jump in.

"Yes, I also thought so. They both have very strong voices that mingle well together." Kendall agreed.

"And I take it that you two were a couple?" Denise asked, looking back at James and Abby.

"Uhm. Yes." Abby swallowed. She had never liked the idea of having her feelings exposed on a live broadcast around the county.

"And you're not anymore?" Denise asked. "Because on the latest Scuttlebutter trends there have been comments on how, and I quote, "It is so sad that Jabby has ended. The two of them need to get their minds together and just see that they belong together!" among other things." Denise said, looking up from her papers again. "Is this true or is it just a rumor?" She asked.

"Actually it is true but just partially." James said and Denise turned her attention to him.

"How do you mean that Mr. Diamond?" She asked.

"Abby and I were together, but lately we have been going through a rough patch. We are working on things." He said and Denise nodded.

"I think many fans of Jabby are happy to hear that." She said and turned back to Abby. "Is it to much to ask what the rough patch is about?" Abby looked up and shook her head.

"We have just gotten to the stage of a relationship where a choice is needed to be made." She said.

"What kind of a choice?" Denise asked.

"The kind of choice I am sure many have had to make. The choice on whether or not the relationship should continue or if it is best to stay friends and not get involved any deeper." Abby said and put a strand of hair behind her ear. Denise nodded.

"You are very smart for a girl that is just sixteen years old." She acknowledged. "How have you learned all this?"

"Experience-" Abby said confidently and smiled a little. She turned to James. "-of love and friendship." He smiled back at her a little as she took his hand.

"And we will stay friends even if we decide to end our relationship." He said and she nodded. Denise smiled knowingly.

"I think your fans have gotten all the answers they needed from you. Now, is a performance of last nights song to much to ask for?" She asked and they shook their heads.

"We'd love to sing it for you." Both James and Abby said, although they were both masking the pain they felt in their hearts when they realized they might never again be what they once were.

* * *

"Great job all of you!" Gustavo said when he and Kelly dropped them off at the Palmwoods again. Abby and the boys just nodded.

"Abby, whatever you chose to do, know that we will support you." Kelly said.

"And if the decision is to make my power-couple get back together again I will be even happier and more supportive!" Gustavo exclaimed. Kelly elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted.

"Whatever you chose." She repeated and they got into the limo and drove off. Kendall, Carlos and Logan turned to look at James and Abby.

"We'll leave you guys to talk." Kendall said and they all sprinted off. James put his hands into his pockets and looked at Abby.

"Did you mean it?" She asked him suddenly and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"That we would stay friends, no matter what?" She asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Of course I meant it. I can't lose you. Even if it means that we're just friends, I will always want to have you in my life Abs. No matter what." She looked at him and smiled a little.

"Thank you James. It means a lot." She began to walk away but stopped. "I wont keep you waiting for much longer. Just give me a couple of hours and I'll decide." She said and he nodded. He watched her walk away, proud of himself for letting her know that he would always be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

James walked up to the apartment and walked in, just to see Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Camille and Jo standing there and staring at him.

"Well?" They all asked at the same time and he shrugged.

"We'll still be friends no matter what." He told them and Jo stepped forward.

"Do you want us to talk with her? We could all see very clearly that she still loves you, especially after last night." She said and the others nodded agreeing with her.

"No, let this be her decision. She needs to think and I don't want anyone to effect her final decision." James said when the door burst open. He turned around in hope but then his face fell when he realized it was just Katie.

"I know what we need to do!" She exclaimed.

"Katie. Not you too..." James said, sounding defeated and tired. Ignoring him completely, Katie walked over to Kendall and looked him in the eyes.

"We just do what we did last time." She said simply.

"What? Lock them in a closet?" Camille asked sarcastically crossing her arms. Everyone got quiet and looked around awkwardly. She looked at them. "Oh my God I can't believe you're even thinking about it!" She exclaimed. "After everything James just said? Don't you guys see that he just want this to blow over quickly? He wants it to be over and you wouldn't exactly be helping them." She said and everyone stared at her.

"Thank you Camille." James said.

"You're very welcome." She said sounding proud of herself. Katie sighed.

"Okay. Fine. We'll just all sit here and wait." She said and walked over to the window and looked outside. She tilted her head sideways and looked. "Hey, isn't that Abby?" She asked and in less than a second everyone ran up to the window to look outside. And there she was, sitting on a lounger and reading something. James felt his heart beat a little faster. In that light she looked absolutely beautiful. He let out a breath.

"Wow." He said and then turned around and walked away. The others turned around.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked him.

"To bed. I can't just look at her because face it, that's just creepy and I'm not just going to sit around here and listen to you guys telling me that I should do something." He said and went to his room. Camille and Jo turned around and looked at the boys and Katie again.

"He's right you know." Jo said.

"Don't get involved. This is hard enough for both of them." Camille said.

"We're going down to the pool, to support our friend." Jo added.

"But you just said-" Kendall began but she kissed him on the cheek.

"We wont get involved. Just moral support." Jo explained.

"So you guys just go and play some games or something." Camille said and patted Logan on the shoulder before kissing him on the cheek as well.

"Bye!" They both said and left. Kendall turned around again and everyone expected him to say something about a plan but he didn't.

"Let's play." He said and they sat down on the couch to play some video games.

* * *

Abby looked through the letter again. She frowned and then put it back into her pocket, leaning back on the lounger.

"Abby?" She heard a voice and she looked up. Camille and Jo were walking towards her.

"Hey guys." She said and smiled a little. "What's up?" They sat down on a lounger on either side of her and smiled a little.

"How are you?" They asked her and she shrugged.

"I feel like my head is about to blow up with all of the different thoughts circulating in it." She admitted. "What should I do?" She asked them. They looked at each other and then back at her.

"You're asking us?" Camille asked and Abby nodded.

"I have no idea what to do. James says we will stay friends no matter what but I know that it isn't possible. Not really you know. It will be awkward for a few months and I just don't know if I could deal with it. On the other hand if I give him another chance and he breaks my heart again, I don't know if I could take it." They stayed quit for a couple of minutes, just looking at the still water of the pool when Abby suddenly looked up.

"I know what I have to do." She whispered.

* * *

That evening Abby made a few calls and got her friends to help her. The sun was setting and she knew it would soon be time to call James. She was standing nervous by the pool with Kendall next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she nodded. "You're absolutely sure you're making the right decision?" He asked again and she nodded.

"Yes Kendall, I'm sure. Thank you for helping me fix all of this. I wouldn't have been able to fix it without you." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I would do anything for you Abs." He said and hugged her tightly.

"Can you just do one last thing?" She asked him and he nodded. "Could you get James to come down here?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

James threw the baseball up in the air and caught it again. He did it a couple of times when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"James? You in there?" He heard Kendall ask and he sighed.

"Yeah." He said loud enough for Kendall to hear.

"I have a message for you." Kendall said and James raised an eyebrow. "It's from Abby." Kendall added and James flew up from his bed and opened the door. Kendall smiled slightly at him. "She's waiting for you down by the pool." He said and James ran out of the apartment. His heart was beating furiously and he couldn't wait for the elevator so he took the stairs, jumping down five steps at a time. He knew he had told himself not to get his hopes up, but he just had to. He ran out in the pool area and stopped dead in his tracks. Abby was standing on the other side of the pool, across from him and looking at him. The entire pool area was filled with lit candles and the sun had just gone down, making it a dark and starry night. James looked around and his eyes widened for a moment. He began to walk around the pool and soon found himself standing in front of Abby. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"Hi." She breathed. Her eyes were glistening.

"Hi." He said back. They stayed quiet for a moment and just looked each other in the eyes until James decided to break the silence. "Kendall told me you wanted to meet me here." He said and she nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I think I finally know what I want." She explained and he nodded.

"I figured it we be something about that." He said and they both chuckled a little. She smiled at him and then her smile dropped.

"I should just get to it already." She said. "James, as you know, you told me to make a choice. Either stay with you or let you know that we might never be the same again. I know it's a mean way to put it but it is the truth and I have decided just to tell you the truth from now on." She said and took a deep breath. "The truth James, is that I love you. I don't want to loose you." She said and he stepped forward but she put her hand up to stop him. "But, I can't ignore the fact that you've hurt my feelings twice already and that you didn't believe me when I told you about Jennifer." She explained and he looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said and she nodded.

"I know you are." He looked up at her again.

"So you've decided that we should just move on. Without each other and just stay friends." He realized and she looked down.

"James, I-" She began but he stopped her.

"No Abby. Just tell me already. What do you want?" He said and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I want you James." She said as tears began to run down her cheeks. "I love you and I want us to be together forever. I can't live without you and I never want us to be apart again." She cried and out of happiness he hugged her, lifted her of the ground and spun her around. She laughed and he laughed with her, tears running down his face as well. He put her down again and they looked each other in the eyes. "I love you." She whispered and wiped his tears away.

"I love you too Abs." He said and crushed his lips against hers. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Forever." He said as the others walked out of the lobby. They saw the couple hugging and realized that they were reunited. They all smiled excited and ran up to them to hug them. Carlos looked at Abby.

"It the bad stuff over now?" He asked sweetly and she nodded, smiling and hugged him.

"Yes. It's all over." She laughed happily. From behind Carlos' back she saw Katie handing Bitters a tissue and smiled wider at them. She let go of Carlos and walked over to James again. "I feel like going for a swim." She said. "To cool down you know." She said and James smirked at her.

"Of course you do." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Come on." She smiled pulling him along with her to the pool.

"Now?" He laughed and she nodded. "But we're not wearing- AH!" He screeched when he was pushed into the pool by her. He surfaced and she laughed and jumped in right after him. He smiled at her and pulled her closer in the water as their friends too began jumping in.

"I love you." He mouthed to her and she smiled.

"I love you too." She mouthed back and then pulled him closer so she could kiss him again before Bitters walked out and told them the pool was closed for the night.

**The End.**

* * *

**_A/N: Soooo? They are back together again! But they are taking it slow and not jumping right into it after all of this :) I didn't write it in because I think it's all pretty obvious and I wanted to have an ending that showed that they are all happy and that once again, Bitters likes to spoil their fun ^^_**

**_Okay, so... Do I get any reviews? Thank you for reading! I love you guys!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**

**_P.S. I need suggestions on which story to continue next :) Tell me what you want in your review! And have an amazing day!_**


	26. Epilogue

**_A/N: Hi everyone! =) I have officially finished this story now and it has really been great having so many reviewers that actually like the story! =) Thank you everyone! So I actually took time this time to get everyone who reviewed on a list and I will thank all of you bu giving you a shout out! Here it goes:_**

**Thank you to: **skb.0104 , Fang lover23 , mitchie.x , bballgirl22 , CaioBrazil , , JuicyJams , TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed , child who is cool , BigTimeRushLover , mUsIcLoVeRr3 , MaryalwaysOED , CarlitosLuver15 ,skb.0104 , crazy4Boys93 , Music Moon Queen , kari10 , WildWolfLuver , RICANPRINCESS18 , Gotta Live It Big Time , ShootingStar001 , xXxShawneexXx , BunnyLoverLaur1029 , Lovestoread1996 , James Maslow Forever , justinbabe10 , Spirit-of-the-Rain , Lola114 , xxaimalaxx , Love-Live-Keep Secrets **and **lilartistk .

**And to those of you who don't or didn't have an account and yet took time to support and review my story =): **jamie ,Diyanah , aploveskendall55 , Abby , Bcffffggg , DanniChapp , Katie , Linkin4life ,Jade , Alexx13 , , Lovefweak101 , 333Lovedoctor333 , 665980 ,xxALEXxx and asdfghjkl.

**_So thank you once again to everyone! Some of you reviewed more than one time and I really appreciate it! Thank you and I really hope you guys will like this ending :) So please review this last Epilogue of Summer Trouble and tell me if you think I should continue with TGND or MBF now :) And oh! Tell me if you think I should make another sequel to this story. I have a name and a plot but you have to tell me if you want me to write it =) Then I'll put it on my "To Do List". ^^_**

**_Okay, so now please just enjoy this and review because the story is currently on 149 reviews and I would really like to pass 150 ^^ Thank you once again!_**

* * *

**Summer Trouble Epilogue: The Visit**

_Three Weeks Later_

James stared into the mirror and then turned around. His face was pale and he felt as if his gut had just been turned inside out.

"I can't do this Abby. I just can't do it." He said and she gave him a look.

"Yes you can James." She told him and he shook his head frantically.

"No! I'll just faint or make a fool out of myself! They'll hate me!" He said grabbing his head. She gave him a skeptical look and turned towards the couch where Mrs. Knight, Katie and the other three boys were sitting watching them.

"Please tell him everything will be okay." Abby pleaded and Mrs. Knight stood up.

"James, I promise you that they will love you. No pressure at all." She said and Kendall stood up.

"Just don't play with the food because then they'll just make you eat more." He said and Katie stood up after him.

"And don't even think about mentioning Cuda because one is a doctor and the other is a scientist and hate that product for making so many people sick." She said. James went even paler.

"You should avoid the topics tanning, your previous girlfriends, Abby's previous boyfriends and Hawaii." James shrieked.

"They have something against Hawaii?" He asked looking at Abby and she shook her head.

"No, they just love Hawaii so much that if they get started on the subject they might never stop. Same thing goes for chocolate so if they bring any of those subjects up I'll just change them." She said and kissed his cheek softly.

"James, don't mind them. Everything will be just fine." Mrs. Knight said putting her hands on his shoulder. She sniffed slightly and frowned. "Please don't tell me you're wearing Cuda?" She said and James went pale again. He looked at Abby and said in a deep voice.

"I can't do this." She just chuckled and took his hand.

"It'll be just fine." She said and dragged him to the door pushing him out.

* * *

The cab slowed down in front of the little house, just out of town and Abby looked at James and smiled.

"You'll do great. I promise you. They are going to love you just as much as I do." She told him. He looked at her and smiled uncertainly.

"Abby, one of them is a doctor and the other is a scientist. I'm pretty but stupid, they will never like me." She looked him and smiled.

"James, you might not be the brightest one in our group but you are not stupid. You are beautiful both on the inside and the outside and I am not in love with you for your looks. I love you for who you are inside. They will love you because they love me and trust me. Besides, they are really nice people." She told him and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"So my looks don't matter to you?" He asked her and she smiled.

"That's just a bonus." She said and patted his cheek. "Now let's go, they are waiting." She said and opened his door and pushed him out of the car. He paid the driver and looked at him drive off. Just a tiny part of him had been wanting to jump into the cab and just leave but he could never do that to Abby. They walked up to the door and he had to hold his breath when Abby rang the doorbell.

"Oh my God, no." He said and turned to Abby a terrified look covering his face.

"James, what?" She asked and he just shook his head.

"Please, we can do this another day. Maybe tomorrow? Or next week? I just can't handle this right now." He began ranting and she shook her head.

"No, no James. I've already rung the bell, you can't just change your mind now!" She said but her kept shaking his head.

"I can meet them once you've met mine! Please, I beg you let's just leave now and pretend that it was some kids playing-"

"James!" Abby exclaimed, shocked by the way he was acting. "We can't do that _now_. It's already too late-"

"Not if we leave before they get to the door, which by the way is taking way too long. Maybe they're not home?" He said suggestively raising his eyebrows and nodding but she just frowned at him and shook her head.

"What? No! I can hear footsteps." She said and rang the bell again.

"Abby!" He exclaimed.  
"James!" She said back just as the door swung open. Both of them turned around, facing the two persons standing in front of them. Abby smiled widely at them.

"Wow Abby, you sure know how to pick them." Said the man with short brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Dad." Abby said happily and stepped forward to hug him. She embraced him while the woman with light brown hair and brown eyes looked at them smiling. "Mom." Abby said next and hugged her mother as well. "This is James- My boyfriend." She said and both adults turned to look at him. Abby's mother was the first one to speak.

"Hi, I'm Andrea. It is so nice to finally meet you." She said and shook James' hand.

"James."He said politely.

"And this is my husband Rick." Andrea said, smiling with admiration while looking at Rick. Rick looked at James and gave him a mysterious smile.

"So James, do you have anything to hide or did you just try to run away from dinner for fun?" He asked and James froze, swallowing hard.

"N-Nothing to hide Sir." He stuttered and both Abby and Andrea smacked Rick on the arm.

"Dad!"

"Rick!" They exclaimed at the same time and he chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Let's eat shall we? I'm starving and I've been living off of oysters and fish for a long time." Rick said as he and Andrea walked inside. Abby turned to James and smiled again.

"I'll be right next to you." She said and took his hand as they both took a step inside.

* * *

Dinner seemed to be going well, even if Abby's dad sometimes shot James a dirty look. He must have know about what had happened between Abby and him because he saw a mix of anger, chock and sadness in his eyes. Abby's mom was telling them about the wonderful trip they had across the world and all of the different cultures they had seen and learned of. All of the sudden Abby's dad cleared his throat, getting everyone else by the table quiet. He scratched his head slightly and turned to James.

"So James tell me, how do you feel about my daughter?" He asked and James' eyes widened. "And don't just tell be that you love her because I'm afraid I wont believe you." He said and James swallowed.

"Dad-" Abby began but he shot her a look and she shut her mouth. His wife looked at him, chocked by his words towards their daughters boyfriend.

"Rick-" She began but stopped just like Abby had done.

"What do you say James? Are you just using my daughter for her skills in music just like all her other boyfriends or are you different?" Her dad asked again. James could see where this was going so he gathered all his strength and said proudly:

"I'm different." Abby's dad raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Well tell me then. What is so different with you?"

"Richard!" Abby's mom exclaimed, calling him by his real name.

"It's okay Mrs. Knight." James said. "I can tell you why I'm different Mr. Knight." He said and put down his fork and knife. "I'm sure you must have heard about the ways I've hurt Abby before and I understand that you can't see how I'm different, but I have to tell you how I am. The first time I saw Abby it felt as if my heart was going to explode. She looked so sure of herself and looked like she belonged there at the Palmwoods. I actually covered her with my smoothie. I was expecting her to beat me up for it just like any other girl would do, but she didn't. Instead she laughed and introduced herself. That was the moment I realized that I loved to hear her laugh because it wasn't fake or sarcastic. It was sweet and real, just like she later on turned out to be. Yes, I hurt her but I wasn't going to. It was from the beginning Kendall's plan and I'm not trying to blame him for the hurt I caused Abby but it really wasn't my choice in the beginning. However, Kendall later on decided that the plan was stupid and called it off but then it was already too late. Abby was hurt and so was I for hurting her." James took a deep breath before continuing. Abby was looking at her plate while her mom and dad were listening intently to James' story.

"I had never in my life felt so alone. She refused to listen to me when I tried to talk and we both spent l our time in our own rooms, crying. Yes. I actually cried because I couldn't handle being without her. We were later on ambushed and brought together again and she actually forgave me for it but of course, it didn't take more than three weeks or so for new problems to appear. I saved a girls life and she became obsessed with trying to separate me and Abby. She succeeded because I lost my faith in Abby and we broke up. I had done what I promised I would never do again. I hurt her- again." He took Abby's hand under the table and smiled slightly at her.

"Once again I found myself alone and I realized that I really couldn't live without her. I went after her and she knew she had a choice to make. To believe me and forgive me for making such a stupid mistake or just to be friends. She chose to forgive me and that is why I love her. I love her more that anything in the world. I would kill for her-" Abby's dad gave him a look. "-Not that I would kill someone!" James said quickly. "But I would. For her." He said again. "I love Abby for the way she is. She is loving, caring and she loves helping people. She changed me from being a shallow person who only cared about my looks to not caring about them at all. She has an amazingly dark humor but still knows when to be serious. She scrunches her nose whenever she is confused and bites her lips whenever she gets nervous. I would defend her through anything. I would give her my heart if she needed it. I love her, no matter what." He said and turned to look at Abby. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and he smiled at her. "I love you." He said as if the simplest thing to say in the world and she smiled at him a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too." She said and hugged him. Abby's mom let out a choked cry and when James looked at her he noticed that tears were streaming down her face as well. He looked at Abby's dad who looked as if he was in deep thoughts. He nodded curtly and smiled at James.

"You passed the test. I believe you." He said and James looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" James asked and Rick just smiled.

"When I first saw you I decided that you were fake and that you, just like every one else, would hurt my baby girl. However, you turned out to be different. The way you just defended your relationship with her and the way you explained your love for her..." He trailed off. "You really do love her." He finished.

"When did you realize I was telling the truth?" James asked and Abby's dad shrugged.

"When you described her personality and not her looks. You actually had me convinced when you told me you covered her with your smoothie." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" James asked and he chuckled.

"Wouldn't want to miss out on a good story now, would I?" He asked and they all laughed. Rick raised his glass and looked at James. "To James! A new member of our family." He said and everyone raised their glass.

"And to Mr. Knight. For scaring me half to death." James said and Abby kicked his leg. He yelped and then pouted at her but the others laughed. Dinner went pretty well after that...

* * *

When Abby and James later on returned to the Palmwoods, it was already dark and sometime around eleven. James took Abby's hand and intertwined it with his.  
"Come with me." He whispered and led her towards the Palmwoods park. She giggled a little when he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly on the lips. "This is for you Abs." He said and she looked down, seeing a blanket and a picnic basket laying on the ground.

"James, we've already eaten." She said and he nodded.

"There isn't food in there." He told her and she looked at him suspiciously. She sat down on the blanket and opened the basket pulling out what was inside of it. She gasped pulling out a bouquet of flowers. White lilies to be precise. She closed her eyes and inhaled feeling their scent fill her nose.

"James..." She trailed off and he took her hand.

"There is another thing in there..." He said, leading her hand towards the basked again. "Close your eyes and then open it." He told her putting something in her hand. She closed her eyes and opened the box. "Open your eyes..." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and gasped. In her hand was a tiny blue box, and inside it, a ring made out of white gold and it was decorated with a white lily.

"James!" She said, louder than she expected. "I can't accept this." She breathed looking at the beautiful ring in front of her.

"It's a promise to you. So you have to take it." He told her and took the ring out of the box and took her left hand. "I promise to always trust you. To always be close to you. To always love you... Until the end of time." He said and slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you." He said and smiled at her. She looked at the ring for a second and smiled back.

"I love you too." She said and kissed him softly. They laid back on the blanket and looked up at the stars. After a few minutes Abby sighed. "It's so beautiful." She said and James nodded, taking her hand in his.

"Yes you are." He said and kissed her a hand and she laughed.

"God you're so cheesy." She said and punched him lightly.

"And you love it when I'm cheesy." He told her and she chuckled.

"That, I can't deny." She said and smiled at him. "I just have you ask you one thing. This ring-" She said while they both looked at it. "-Is it a promise for now or...?" She asked making it clear what she meant. James leaned up on his elbows and looked at her seriously.

"Abby, I love you and I would love to have a future with you. I would like to marry you and have kids with you and everything that comes with that but let's face it. We are still too young to even be thinking about those things. So why don't we just love each other for now and then see where time gets us?" He asked her and she smiled.

"It's just like you read my mind." She said and kissed him again. "Let's just enjoy this starry night while we have it." She said and they both looked up again.

"Or at least until Bitters finds us." James pointed out and the Palmwoods park was suddenly filled with the laughter of a young couple enjoying their time together, in the present and not thinking of what life would be like in the future.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: So whattya think? =) Love it? Hate it? Please tell me ^^ Maybe I should tell you about my idea for a sequel?**

**It's called "Summer Forever" but it's a working title and I'm not sure about it yet but anyway. It's about Abby and James when they grow up and are like twenty-something years old and their relationship. Kind of like "What happened then". I have this idea that they _might _be getting married and so on. What do you think? Is it a go or not? Tell me in a review and if you have an account I will reply if you have any questions. If you don't have an account and you maybe have twitter, then follow me on SpicyPepper_94 and ask me there and I will reply as soon as I can =) Just ask any question and suggest which story you want me to continue =)**

**Oh and another last thing. It's my last month in school before the summer and I really have to work with all of my schoolwork. I wont be able to update anything until the middle of June so you just relax for now =) I'll tweet whenever I update something and you will probably see it if you have my stories on alert =) Oh! And thanl you to those of you who put Summer Trouble and Summer Love on alert/favorites and thank you to those who put me on author alert/favorite author! =)**

**So now I'm done thanking you all and I wish you have a great day!**

**xoxo**

**Spicy**


End file.
